<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Won't You Be Mine? by PhoenixStar73</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141435">Won't You Be Mine?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73'>PhoenixStar73</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec is quiet and keeps to himself, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Magnus Bane is being chased by an unwanted paramour, Protective Alec Lightwood, still cute, unexpected first meet, you never know how people are until you get to know them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is going to sound weird... But can you give me a hug, like right now?"</p><p>Alec Lightwood just stared, wide-eyed, at the beautiful boy, Magnus Bane  -- of the popular crowd -- suddenly hunching over next to the side of his open locker, as if trying to hide.  He seemed to be glancing at him with a desperate look on his face.</p><p>"What?" Alec breathed, still a bit shellshocked at this development in front of him. </p><p>"So, this guy has been wanting to go out with me, and he won’t take no for an answer.  He just followed me around the corner.  Please, just a hug -- just to get this guy off my butt," Magnus said kittenishly. "Please?"</p><p>Suddenly, huge soft brown eyes were gazing into his. Magenta highlighted dark bangs fell across his face. Alec was mesmerized.</p><p>Alec's knees turned to mush. "Uh, okay..." he managed to say, the rest of his brain short circuiting.</p><p> </p><p>  </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon Creation Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hii Nice To Meet You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenhurricane/gifts">fallenhurricane</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was written for the HM Discord Fic Exchange Event for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenhurricane/pseuds/fallenhurricane">Fallenhurricane</a>  </p><p>I am such a fan of your work. &lt;3  I hope you enjoy this.  =)</p><p>A big shoutout to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars">BrightAsStars</a> for the art for the fic.  You are freakin amazing and so talented, as always!  Love you &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec's day started a bit more interesting than normal this morning...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is going to sound weird... But can you give me a hug, like right now?"</p><p>Alec Lightwood just stared, wide-eyed, at the beautiful boy, Magnus Bane  -- <em>of the popular crowd</em> -- suddenly hunching over next to the side of his open locker, as if trying to hide.  He seemed to be glancing at him with a desperate look on his face.</p><p>"What?" Alec breathed, still a bit shellshocked at this development in front of him.  He squinted at Magnus, adjusting his glasses, which had fallen slightly off the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"So, this guy has been wanting to go out with me, and he won’t take no for an answer.  He just followed me around the corner.  Please, just a hug -- just to get this guy off my butt," Magnus said kittenishly. "Please?"</p><p>Suddenly, huge soft brown eyes were gazing into his. Magenta highlighted dark bangs fell across his face. Alec was mesmerized.</p><p>Right, Magnus Bane, beautiful, popular, and openly bisexual, without a care in the world…</p><p>Alec's knees turned to mush. "Uh, okay..." he managed to say, the rest of his brain short circuiting.</p><p>Awkwardly, he looped both of his lanky arms – seriously he hated how stringy they seemed, so skinny with barely any definition – over the glimmering dark and magenta highlighted head of the boy – until they rested at the base of his neck. </p><p>Alec just stood there, stiffly, not knowing what to do next.</p><p>A soft laugh by his ear tickled his skin, and it made Alec blush. </p><p>“You’re so stiff,” Magnus tittered.  “Here…”  Suddenly the lithe body of the boy nestled in closer, sinking into their embrace.  Arms  of a wonderful weight wrapped themselves around Alec’s torso, and Magnus’s face, with his sharp nose and soft lips, buried deeply into Alec’s shoulder.</p><p>Alec took a deep breath, yielding to all the suddenly conflicting sensations.</p><p>He had never hugged anyone like this before.  It was amazing. </p><p>Taking a chance, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.  The pleasant aroma of a woodsy pine filled his nostrils. </p><p>His eyes then flew open, and suddenly he had locked gazes with whoever Magnus was talking about.  This tall guy with sandy blond hair and green eyes. </p><p>Jonathan. </p><p>Alec’s mind was suddenly racing. </p><p>The star quarterback of the football team. </p><p>Who was now assessing Alec coolly while he was embracing Magnus.</p><p>They stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity.  Normally, Alec would cower and back down. But today, he felt oddly protective. So he swallowed down whatever normal fear he would have felt and stared back. </p><p>Defiantly.</p><p>Slowly, a smile crept onto the guy’s face.</p><p>“Ah, so I see. You like to play, Magnus? “ he said in a soft voice that bordered on teasing. “Hmm true to what I’ve heard about you.  Well, that’s cool.  I like a challenge. You can’t get rid of me that easily…” </p><p>He didn’t even flinch at Alec’s direct stare.</p><p>The guy turned and walked on down the hallway, whistling. </p><p>Then he was out of sight.  </p><p>Alec froze as the words echoed in his head.    </p><p>What had he meant by that? It had sounded…okay.  And yet, there was just that little edge he’d thought he detected…</p><p>But regardless…no one deserved to be hounded like that!</p><p>A flare of anger shot through his veins…</p><p>Then he felt Magnus sigh, his body settling against his, and the anger dissipated.  Now his concern was solely on the boy in his arms again.</p><p>“Hey,” Alec said gruffly, his lips close to Magnus’s ear.  “He’s gone.  You don’t need to hide anymore…”</p><p>Alec could feel Magnus’s entire body relax as it slumped in his arms.  It sent pleasant shivers through Alec – even more for him to realize that the other boy was seeking solace in his embrace.</p><p>Magnus suddenly threw back his head to gaze upwards at him with a joyous smile. </p><p>“Oh, thank god,” he breathed.  “And I’m so, so, so very sorry I had to do that just now.  I hope you don’t hate me –"</p><p>Alec frowned. </p><p>“That’s Jonathan, right?” Alec asked hesitantly.  “The star quarterback?”</p><p>Magnus nodded.</p><p>“What he said to you…Um, does he say stuff like that to you <em>every</em> time?  Should we report that to the principal or something? It sounded just the little bit…daunting,” he stated.</p><p>Magnus regarded him intensely for a moment, his soft brown eyes inspecting him carefully. </p><p>Alec’s breath caught. </p><p>“Wow,” Magnus said.  “You are actually concerned for me, even though I just put you in an awkward position!  Who<em> are</em> you?” </p><p>His voice held such wonder and his eyes such gratitude. </p><p>Alec's cheeks grew warm.  </p><p>Even though the question was probably rhetorical, and not requiring any answer whatsoever, Alec suddenly felt compelled to answer. </p><p>“I’m Alec.  Alec Lightwood,” he answered, almost in a mumble. </p><p>He wasn’t very good at talking to people, especially not gorgeous people like Magnus. Even though he had just done him a favor and just shared a hug with him…</p><p>The thought of that alone made him feel warm -- again.</p><p>Magnus’s eyes brightened, and he tittered again.  </p><p>“You blush so much!  It’s really cute,” he said happily.  “Don’t be nervous.  You just saved me, seriously.  I don’t even know how I could ever repay you.  He’s been bothering me for the last 3 weeks.  I really just wish he would go away!”  </p><p>He pouted, and Alec couldn’t help but think that was the most adorable pout he had ever seen. </p><p>Not to mention those bee stung lips --  however, it was probably best that Alec put those thoughts away for another day –</p><p>
  <em>Or just put them away permanently…</em>
</p><p>“Well, Alec – I’m Magnus.  Magnus Bane,” the boy said confidently.  “I’m usually pretty formal and it would just be a handshake between acquaintances.  But I guess we are too far along for that, now, aren’t we?  So I guess we can hug on it, eh?” </p><p>And before Alec could respond back, Magnus had embraced Alec again, the smell of sandalwood overcoming Alec’s senses.  </p><p>Multiple hugs from a gorgeous guy in less than half an hour?  <em>Now this was too much!</em></p><p>Eventually the pretty boy pulled away, gazing at him affectionately. Alec fought to catch his breath.</p><p>Alec looked at Magnus, wide-eyed. “I know who you are. You’re kinda hard to miss.  You’re involved with everything in school,” he said slowly. “But wait, you thought I didn’t know? And you still came up to me to ask for a hug?” </p><p>Magnus shrugged.  “You were the best option at the time – closest, if I were to be exact.  But you also seemed really kind, so I didn’t think it would hurt to ask,” he said honestly.</p><p>Alec thought about that reasoning for a moment.</p><p>“Eh, works for me,” he said, giving Magnus a small smile.</p><p>Regarding the statement about school involvement, Magnus Bane was definitely all of the above.</p><p>He was the type that knew anyone and everyone in school.  He held a high profile.  Meanwhile, Alec kept mostly to himself, except for his best friend Jace, who had an in with the popular crowd, and his sister Isabelle, who was also popular but still made sure that no one messed with Alec. </p><p>But other than that, Alec wasn’t really worth anything –</p><p>“Wait…” Magnus appeared to hesitate as his face scrunched up adorably. </p><p>He was still standing very close to Alec, despite the fact that the blond, green eyed threat had gone.  Alec nearly flinched at the proximity – he could have sworn that he could feel the gentle flickering of Magnus’s long lashes against his cheek, as soft as butterfly wings.  “I know of you too.  I think you were in some of my classes.  Even afterschool –  wait…are you Alexander Lightwood from the Archery Club?”  he asked in wonder.</p><p>Wow, Magnus knew of that.  “Uh, I am,” he said.</p><p>“You’re Isabelle’s brother!”  Magnus said in wonder.  “She and I came by the auditorium during the orientation week to hear about it and to try it out at the booth in front.  Unfortunately, archery didn’t agree with me –” </p><p>Magnus shook his head as if expressing deep regret.</p><p>Alec however just stared at the boy, as he was still being ridiculously cute beyond compare. </p><p>“But you were the one demonstrating on stage, right?  You must need to be <em>so strong</em> to wield that bow and arrow.  It was so tough for me!”  he protested.</p><p>“Um, I manage alright.  I’ve been doing it for years; it’s like nothing, “Alec said modestly, now flushing again but for a different reason. </p><p>Wow, Magnus actually thought this was a good thing?  He wouldn’t have believed it.</p><p>“Well,” Alec ventured hesitantly, “Maybe I can show you sometime.”</p><p>“You mean, like private lessons?” Magnus said, his eyes growing wide.</p><p>“<em>Private?”</em>  Alec’s brain short-circuited at that very moment, as very inappropriate thoughts, now filled with sandalwood-scented moments, soft brown eyes, and that perfect face threatened to overtake his imagination. </p><p>“Uh, no, no, no,” he said hastily, feeling the warmth creep up his neck <em>yet again</em>.  Oh god, could he just <em>stop</em> flushing? This was getting ridiculous. “I just meant I could show you at the next Archers meeting.”</p><p>“Ah,” Magnus said, nodding as if completely understanding now. “Most definitely. I’ll mention it to Isabelle, and I will head over with her the next time.”  He then flashed Alec a big smile, making his heart thump erratically.</p><p>Just then the bell rang. </p><p>“Oh, it’s time for dance class!  I gotta go,” Magnus said. He looked at Alec intensely for a moment, and Alec’s breath hitched.  “Maybe I’ll see you in Archery tomorrow?” he asked.</p><p>“Sure, come on by.  I’ll be there,” Alec said. Then he kicked himself inwardly for saying something that silly.  Of course he would be there.  He was President of the damn club, after all!  Sheesh.  <em>Stop it, stupid brain</em>, he thought, irritated.</p><p>“Oh, you’re cute,” Magnus laughed. </p><p>Leaning in, he pressed his lips lightly to Alec’s cheek.  “Thanks again, you’re my hero.  Never forget that!” he whispered in Alec’s ear. </p><p>Then he was gone in a flash.</p><p>Alec just stayed rooted to the spot by his locker. </p><p>It wasn’t even a real kiss, just a press of lips to cheek.  But it was still a kiss - -and Alec was freaking out. </p><p>Fuck, he thought.  <em>He couldn’t breathe.</em></p><p>And, oh god.  He now had a crush.</p><p>On Magnus Bane.</p><p>……..</p><p>“Heeeey.”  Alec nearly jumped at the sound of the lovely voice as he stood by his locker.</p><p><em>Magnus.</em>  Pretty boy.</p><p>Holy hell, he came out of nowhere….</p><p>Alec took one second to gather his bearings – or whatever was left of them – as he looked, wide-eyed,  into the now slightly more familiar soft brown eyes of Magnus Bane. Whom he had only started talking to – <em>if you could even call it talking</em> --  just a few days ago…</p><p>“Sorry if I scared you,” the ethereal boy said, smiling shyly. “Although I might just make it more of a practice, especially if it brings out this super cute reaction in you.”</p><p>Man he had no idea what reaction it caused … Uh, focus, Alec!  he reprimanded himself.  No inappropriate thoughts right now, and especially for someone you could never have…</p><p>Then Magnus seemed to lean in to peer at him more closely.  “Wait, I just figured out why you look different today.  You aren’t wearing your glasses!” he said, surprised.</p><p>“Uh, yea,” Alec said, feeling a bit awkward. “I do wear my contacts from time to time, but they do get to be a pain to put in at times…”</p><p>Magnus was still looking at him. </p><p>“I never knew you had hazel eyes,” he said in wonder. “Behind the glasses, they looked brown. Such long lashes too…”</p><p>The way Magnus was scrutinizing him was threatening to unnerve Alec right then and there…</p><p>“Uhh,” Alec said, inhaling sharply to compose himself. “What’s up, Magnus?”  Then he frowned.  “What are you doing here?  Isn’t it dance class for you right now?”  He recalled the encounter from the other day had been a bit earlier than this time.</p><p>Magnus looked askance and then back at him under lowered lashes.  Alec’s breath caught.</p><p>“Yea, well, about that…”  Magnus said.  “I saw Jonathan again, so I didn’t want to go.  So I kinda skipped out.”</p><p>“What?”  Alec said, astonished.  That shouldn’t be a reason to skip class!  Annoyance flared up within him.</p><p>“Oh, it’s not really a big deal,” Magnus said indifferently.  “It’s senior year, anyway, and I usually do attend class. I just didn’t feel like seeing him around, and to know he’s in the same class with me that’s all. Anyway, I think I can afford to skip just this one time.” </p><p>He leaned his lithe body against the side of the lockers, and Alec couldn’t help but notice how good he had pulled together his outfit of body hugging black mid-sleeve tee with splashes of silver glitter on the front, dark wash jeans that flared out slightly at the bottom, and silver leather shoes. </p><p>Also, there appeared to be silver glitter along his cheekbone!  To match the shirt?  Oh god, the whole look was so pulled together – with an expertise that Alec couldn’t even fathom…</p><p>How did this boy always look like such a knockout?</p><p>“Anyway,” Magnus suddenly said, tilting his head, as if an idea had just come to him, “What are you doing now?”</p><p>“Me?” Alec all but squeaked. </p><p>He needed to stop reacting like this.  What was wrong with him?  “Uh, nothing?  I’m actually free this period?” he managed to get out.</p><p>Magnus grinned widely, and it seemed like his entire being grinned.  It was beautiful.</p><p>“Should we go grab something to eat?  I don’t know about you, but I didn’t have breakfast this morning and I’m famished.  Maybe we can get an early lunch?” Magnus said casually.</p><p>What?  “Lunch?  With me?” Alec asked.  “You…are asking me to go get lunch with you?”</p><p>You are alright with…being seen with me?  Alec thought.  Shit, now he knew he must have hit his head on something this morning upon waking up.  There was no way this was happening.  One of the popular boys, and not just any popular boy, this beautiful crazy one was <em>not</em> asking him to go get lunch with him…</p><p>Magnus inched his neck out dramatically into the hallway, looking left, then right. </p><p>“Uh, I don’t see anyone else that I’m asking,” Magnus said.  “Are you okay?  You look like you’ve seen a ghost…”</p><p>He reached out to touch Alec’s forearm.  And his hand lingered. </p><p>Alec’s eyes went straight to Magnus’s hand on his arm as he froze. Oh my god, now his arm was tingling madly.</p><p>He gulped, taking deep breaths, but trying to remain composed in front of Magnus.</p><p>“Lunch?  Ah, sure.  I brought my lunch, but I’m open to going to the cafeteria with you, I mean, if that’s where you are going,” he said slowly.</p><p>“How about the bleachers in the Courtyard outside?” Magnus suggested.  “I usually just grab things to go.  It’s nice weather –”</p><p>“If…that’s what you want to do,” Alec said.  Inside, his mind was racing.  The courtyard – that was where all the popular kids usually sat during lunch.  Chatting, flirting, horsing around – everyone knew where they hung out. </p><p>And now Magnus was asking him to hang out there with him today…</p><p>Well, Alec reasoned. It was relatively early, so probably no one was around.  Thus it would be “safe” for Magnus and Alec to hang out there .</p><p>He didn’t think he would be invited, otherwise…</p><p>But then again, his thoughts about Magnus and his status in school were already changing. </p><p>Magnus was actually pretty nice and polite, and he had never said any disparaging words to him, or said stuff like “Ugh, so why are you into this and this?  That's so boring or not interesting”  – like some other popular kids had acted toward him in the past.</p><p>No, Magnus had not been that way at all.</p><p>“Maybe you can talk to me a bit more about archery,” Magnus said, smiling genuinely.</p><p>“You don’t really want to hear about that, do you?” Alec asked, incredulously, forgetting for a minute that everything about Magnus left him tongue-tied.  If there was something he could talk about, it was archery. </p><p>Magnus shrugged. “Why not?  I’m just making conversation.  And I know absolutely nothing about it,” he said, his eyes focusing intently upon Alec. “While you are the president of the club.  Oops, that means that I probably wasn’t listening during orientation. Sorry about that…”</p><p>He looked really contrite.</p><p>Alec shrugged. “It’s only a club. It’s no big deal,” he said diffidently. “Anyway, the speech that I made on stage that day, I don’t’ even recall it being all that grandiose.  I just wanted to introduce it to others who might have the same interest so we can get to know one another better.  And also introduce it to new students who might have an interest but who never had a chance to explore it.”</p><p>“Exactly!” Magnus said happily, clapping his hands together.  “I’m like one of those new students with an interest. But since we are going out to lunch together, maybe you can take that time to convince me why archery is so awesome.” </p><p>Magnus’s voice had lowered slightly at the end, and his hand was still lingering on Alec’s arm, his pretty brown eyes on his. </p><p>Alec swallowed hard.  How was this even remotely fair, he thought, unable to look away.  Did Magnus know the absolute effect this combination of words, voice, and actions had on him – or on anyone?  It was completely impossible that Magnus didn’t know.</p><p>The combination was devastating.  At this point, Alec would probably just end up doing whatever Magnus was asking, no matter what came out of his mouth. </p><p>Alec was so gone…and he knew it. </p><p>“So,” Magnus said brightly, still gazing at Alec.  “Shall we?  Lunch?”  He gestured toward the hallway.</p><p>Alec blinked, coming back to reality.  “Uh, yea,” he said, mustering up a smile, looking at Magnus’s smiling face.  “Lunch.” </p><p>He grabbed his brown bag from his locker, closed it, and turned to face Magnus.</p><p>Magnus grinned.  They started walking together down the hall toward the cafeteria and Courtyard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Getting To Know You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec and Magnus get to know one another better over lunch.</p><p>Which ends with a few revelations and a spontaneous propositon..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec was wrong about the courtyard potentially not having anyone there because it was early.</p><p>The courtyard was packed.  As soon as they walked out, Alec was bombarded by the sight of high school kids everywhere, eating, playing, socializing – music was blasting out from radios.</p><p>It made his head spin.  Jesus Christ, he thought astounded.  Doesn’t everyone have class right now?  It couldn’t be that the whole student body had study period the way he had…</p><p>And…shit, the popular kids, friends of Magnus’s, were around too.</p><p>Three had already said hi to him as they walked by, Alec feeling their piercing gazes upon him.  He was trying not to flinch outwardly as he attempted to flash them a quick smile and a nod as they walked by.  But the gazes had nothing intimidating in them – maybe just a tad curious.</p><p>Suddenly he wished he had taken more care in dressing himself this morning. </p><p>He could hear his sister Isabelle’s rant about his clothes in his head.</p><p>“Oh, big brother,” she lamented, this morning as she did every morning. “You know, I enjoy shopping for you whenever I go out, but it’s not purely for my own enjoyment.  I was hoping you would at least wear one of the dozen outfits I picked out for you.” </p><p>She shook her head.  “But here you are, in that shirt that you’ve worn a zillion times and it’s still black, of all the colors you choose to wear --”</p><p>“I like black,” Alec said defensively.</p><p>“Clearly,” Isabelle said, dryly. “But couldn’t you just try to wear something else?  I think you look really good in dark blue or dark green, and maybe even some embellishments couldn’t hurt.  You’re not bad looking, Alec.  I just think you could make a little more effort…”</p><p>Well, maybe it was time to revisit that, his brain thought, as they passed by more of Magnus’s friends, who all said hi, even to him.</p><p>“Oh, hi,” he said, a bit flustered.  “Sorry, I dazed out.  I didn’t mean to ignore you.”  Warmth flooded his face from self-consciousness. </p><p>He hoped he hadn't offended her.</p><p>“No offense taken,” a girl in front of them said.  She had a warm smile.  She looked African American and was as tall as Magnus.</p><p>Magnus smiled. “This is Catarina, one of my very best friends.  She’s always there for me in a pinch,” he said.  “Catarina, this is Alexander Lightwood. He’s president of the archery club.  We are going to sit up at the bleachers to eat for now…”</p><p>“Everyone calls me Alec,” he said automatically.</p><p>Magnus pursed his lips. “Well, okay then,” he said. “Alec.  However, I’ll continue to call you Alexander. It suits you.”</p><p><em>You could call me anything you want,</em> his brain thought, starting to fog up again upon hearing how nice it rolled off Magnus’s lips.</p><p>Bet anything would be great with those lips --</p><p>Be quiet! Alec reprimanded himself.  His cheeks reddened.</p><p>Catarina gave Alec an amused look.  “You sure flush a lot,” she observed. </p><p>Then she smiled again. “It’s cute.”  She turned to Magnus.  “So you found this one at the archery club?” she teased.  “Magnus here is super friendly, as I’m sure you realized already…he could make friends with anyone, anywhere.  Anyway it’s nice to meet you, Alec.” She nodded at him.</p><p>Alec nodded back at her.  He decided that he liked Catarina.  She was nice and didn’t seem to be putting on any airs. </p><p>“It was nice to meet you as well,” he said, his shoulders relaxing.</p><p>“I’ll see you in a bit, okay, Catarina?” Magnus said, as he gave her a quick hug and kiss.</p><p>“Sure thing, babe,” Catarina said, winking back as she looked at both Magnus and Alec.</p><p>What was that? Alec thought, noticing the exchange between Catarina and Magnus. </p><p>“Come on,” Magnus said, putting his arm through Alec’s.  Alec looked down, surprised at the initiative. He looked up at Magnus.</p><p>“We’re going to the bleachers, aren’t we?” Magnus said, laughing softly.  “Lead the way.”</p><p>“Oh,” Alec said.  “Yea, sure.”  He smiled at Magnus, who grinned back.  Man, if his head would just stop spinning with every new revelation today, he would be much better at concentrating on what was happening right at the moment.</p><p>Bleachers…right.  Straight ahead.</p><p>He started walking in the direction of the bleachers, which was across the football field, Magnus practically hugging his arm by his side as they walked. </p><p>No words were exchanged.</p><p>Not that Alec even had the capability to speak, even if he had wanted to.</p><p>He was too aware of Magnus’s presence against his side.</p><p>Alec was floating on air at this point.</p><p>…..</p><p>They eventually reached the bleachers, and Magnus wanted to sit at the very top.</p><p>Ugh, Alec was not the best with being all the way at the top, but Magnus wanted to go there, so they did.</p><p>Despite his inner trepidations, he extended a hand out to Magnus.  “You need help going from step to step?” he asked.</p><p>Magnus smiled. “No, I’m good,” he said.</p><p>Alec nodded.  “Okay, then,” he said, and was about to withdraw his hand, but then he realized a warm hand had gripped his. He looked up into Magnus’s friendly gaze.</p><p>“However,” Magnus was saying, “It couldn’t hurt.  Shall we?”</p><p>His hand was tingling madly.  Alec gulped.  Were they actually holding hands right now? <em> Oh boy…</em></p><p>“S-Sure,” he managed to get out. “Always happy to help.”</p><p>“I know!” Magnus said.  “That’s what I like about you.  You’re so sweet and considerate.”</p><p>Alec was not in a good place to faint right about now.  <em>Shit…</em></p><p>“Uh, let’s get up there and sit,” Alec said hurriedly. </p><p>“Okie-doke,” Magnus said.</p><p>Alec managed to walk up to the top of the bleachers with Magnus’s warm hand in his, his hand and arm tingling like mad.  When they got there, they both sat down, Magnus letting go of his hand.</p><p> Alec let out a long exhale. </p><p>They were no longer holding hands – Alec was feeling just the slightest bit of disappointment in the back of his mind about that. </p><p>But he quickly shook off the feeling. </p><p>He was just being helpful and Magnus had held on because he needed support. </p><p>It had been really, really nice though, he admitted to himself.</p><p>“So,” Magnus said.  “What’s for lunch?”  He began taking out his chicken salad wrap, apple juice, and chocolate chocolate chip cookies that he had purchased from the cafeteria.</p><p>Alec looked in his brown bag.  “Oh, just some leftovers from last night,” he said, suddenly abashed.  “Lasagna that I made for dinner for everyone.”</p><p>Magnus’s eyes suddenly lit up.  “Ohhhh,” he breathed. “So you’re the one that makes dinner?  Isabelle always comes to the cafeteria with these lunches, and they always look so good.  I think last time she even had some sort of Greek casserole, and I was like wow, that’s homemade?  I can’t cook at all.” </p><p>“Yea,” Alec said, unable to keep from smiling. “Moussaka. That’s pretty easy to make.  I just took a recipe off the internet.  Our mother works really late, and our father is often overseas for work trips. So I end up making dinner for everyone.  Isabelle tries, but she doesn’t always succeed –”</p><p>He immediately clammed up.  He hadn’t meant to disparage his sister!</p><p>However, Magnus threw back his head and started cracking up. Alec just stared at him.  And then a huge smile spread across his own face, and he started cracking up as well.  In fact, tears started coming out of his eyes, and he probably looked so dumb but now he couldn’t stop himself…</p><p>Once the laughter had died down and they had both composed themselves, Magnus wiped at his eyes.</p><p>“So sorry about that,” Magnus gasped.  “I was just remembering the time when Isabelle and I volunteered to bring desserts to a fundraising event we were having.  I think it was brownies or something.  Well she had volunteered to make them, and we had to study for a test anyway, so I let her come over to make them.  Anyway, she had forgotten the sugar and the eggs for some reason or another, and they were just horrible.  But I had to sit there and finish the whole brownie.  Then she tried one, and she spit the whole thing out!” </p><p>He chortled upon reliving the memory. </p><p>“We ended up just buying an order of brownies from a local bakery in town and selling those.  But dear God,” Magnus concluded.</p><p>By this time, Alec was laughing so hard yet again, he was holding his stomach.</p><p>“Oh god,” he gasped. “That’s definitely Izzy, alright.”</p><p>Suddenly he caught Magnus looking at him thoughtfully.</p><p>“Funny how we’ve never spoken to each other before, despite my knowing Isabelle,” he said.</p><p>Alec shrugged. “It’s not that hard. This school is huge,” he said.  “I’d think it would be easy to just lose yourself in the crowd, go incognito…”</p><p>“Not really,” Magnus mused, pausing for a minute to look at his nails, which were painted a dark blue today, “Someone’s always asking for me, be it a teacher, a friend, unwanted guys…”  He rolled his eyes just then, shuddering. </p><p>Alec looked at him.  “Why is that guy chasing you?” he asked.</p><p>“You mean, Jonathan?” Magnus asked.</p><p>Alec nodded.</p><p>“Well,” Magnus said, looking thoughtful.  “We were all in drama club afterschool, hanging out.  We were rehearsing for Senior Sing, which is happening in June.  I went up to sing my part – I have a solo in the show.  Anyway when I finished, Jonathan just happened to be there too, working the lights and stuff backstage.  He was clapping and saying how amazing I was.  I knew who he was, obviously, but I don’t know him too well.  But hey, when someone flatters you, you tend to feel really great, right?  So I smiled at him.  Then all my friends seemed to be so happy for me, since everyone wants to go out with him. Once afterschool was over, I invited everyone out for ice cream and stuff at the diner, and I casually said everyone should come!  Jonathon was like, “Everyone?” And I was like, “Yea, everyone!”   </p><p>“So Jonathan came out with his football friends, and everyone was hanging out and having a blast.  I was talking more with my own friends, though. I looked up once in a while, and, there was Jonathan, looking directly at me.  So I smiled briefly, like I would smile at everyone, and continued talking with my friends.</p><p>“Then there was a quiet moment, and he asked to talk to me outside for a moment.  It wasn’t dark outside yet, so I said okay, and we stepped out.”</p><p>Once we were outside, that’s when he just looked at me, and he was like, “How come you aren’t talking to me?”</p><p>And I was like, “But you had your friends there at the table, and I was with my friends.  It was a group hangout not one on one…”</p><p>“But you invited me to hang out,” he said.</p><p>And then I said, “Well, I said everyone, I didn’t single anyone out.</p><p>So I told him that.  And his face fell. </p><p>And then to be friendly, I said, “Well it doesn’t mean we can’t be friends.  We can hang out.”</p><p>And that’s when he was like “Pssh, friends,” like it was some dirty word. </p><p>He was like, “Well you’re hot, and I like you a lot,” in a really low voice that I was not too crazy about.  I was starting to get uncomfortable.  So I told him, “Well I should get going now.” And that’s when he grabbed me by both of my arms, swung me around, and kissed me, full tongue and all  –“</p><p>“<em>What? </em>He kissed you, without you wanting him to?” Alec was appalled.</p><p>Now Magnus looked slightly nauseated. </p><p>“Yea,” he huffed, running his fingers through his hair. “That actually was not one of my most fondest moments, I’ll admit,” he said quietly. </p><p>“Anyway I shoved him off, he apologized, and I went back into the diner.  And then I thought that was that.  But anyway he keeps trying to ask me out in school, and I just don’t want to go out with him,” he said. shrugging.</p><p>Alec looked at Magnus.  “So tell me again how he’s not a stalker?” he asked incredulously.</p><p>Magnus shook his head.  “He’s not.  He’s just very persistent that’s all,” he said.</p><p>“Do your friends know?” Alec asked.</p><p>Magnus sighed.  “Catarina told me to just avoid him,” he said.  A few other friends are like, “Oh my god, he really likes you!  And he’s the star quarterback.  Anyone would want to go out with him. Why don’t you give him a chance?” Magnus rolled his eyes.  “Yea, right, like I’m going to give him a chance…” he muttered. </p><p>Alec thought a moment.  “Well you certainly need a plan to get him off your back,” Alec stated.  “Why didn’t you tell him you had a boyfriend or something  in the first place?  Wouldn’t that normally deter someone?”</p><p>"Or..."  Alec joked, "Get someone to pose as your boyfriend, isn't that what people do in movies and stuff?" </p><p>He threw his head back, laughing.</p><p>Ah those sappy rom-coms, as if people actually did that for real.  He shook his head as he leaned forward slghtly in his seat, looking straight out across the field. </p><p>
  <em>Just ridiculous!</em>
</p><p>“Oh, yea. I know,” Magnus said, sighing.  “But I’m not really a good liar at all...  If I wasn’t seeing someone or had an actual boyfriend at the time, then it would be really hard for me to pretend that I had one, or rather, for me to really pull that off, you know?  I’d totally need someone that I was already seen around with ….”</p><p>“Right, and?” Alec said, distractedly.</p><p>The sudden silence between them made him turn his attention back on Magnus.</p><p>Magnus, for some reason, was <em>now</em> gazing at him intensely. </p><p>
  <em>Wait --</em>
</p><p>“Uh, why are you looking at me like that, Magnus?” Alec asked slowly. </p><p>“I have a proposition for you,” Magnus said, his eyes lighting up.</p><p>“Uhh, okay,” Alec said tentatively.  “What is it?”  He had no idea what Magnus was talking about.</p><p>“Go out with me, Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus said firmly.</p><p>Alec’s eyes widened.  Did he just hear what he thought he heard.  And also, uh, top of the bleachers, not a good place to faint….</p><p>What was Magnus thinking?</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>It was then that Alec realized he had lost himself in his thoughts.  Magnus was facing him, looking at him intently, his mouth twisted in a lopsided grin.</p><p>“Uh, you didn’t just do what I thought you did…did you?” Alec managed faintly.</p><p>“Oh, you mean, ask you to be my <em>pretend</em> boyfriend?”  Magnus asked.  “I’m waiting..”</p><p>Oh…Okay then.  Alec was relieved.  He wouldn’t be fainting anytime soon then.</p><p>But still…</p><p>“Hold up,” he said.</p><p>“Yes?  What is it?” Magnus asked curiously, his eyes on him.</p><p>“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Alec ventured finally.</p><p>“Uh, why not?” Magnus asked.  “It was your idea.”</p><p>What?  “My idea?” Alec asked, astounded. “Last I checked, I wasn’t the one saying that you should ask me to be your pretend boyfriend…”</p><p>“But, I mean, you’re the one who brought it up,” Magnus protested. “And besides, Jonathan already saw me with you the other day at the locker, so it’s already halfway convincing.  And not to mention that you are actually pretty cool, so that part wouldn’t be too hard to convince everyone either.”</p><p><em>He thinks I’m cool?</em>  Oh great, Alec could already feel himself swooning as he looked at that gorgeous face and those soft brown eyes.</p><p>“Wait,” Magnus said.  He frowned. </p><p>He got up from his seat and started pacing back and forth a little bit.</p><p>Why was Magnus frowning? Alec thought. </p><p>“What are you thinking?” he asked after a while.</p><p>Magnus suddenly looked very uncertain.  It was an expression Alec had never seen on his face before.</p><p>“Unless you don’t want to be seen…with me?” Magnus asked in a small voice.</p><p>Alec stared hard. At Magnus.</p><p>“Are you insane? Wait, don’t answer that, since you’re the one who’s asking me to be a pretend boyfriend,” Alec exclaimed.  “And by the way, who wouldn’t want to be seen with you? You’re popular and you’re gorgeous. Perfect.”</p><p>And with that, Alec’s eyes flew incredibly wide, and he covered his mouth in horror.  Oh boy, he just said way too much.  He plopped down on the bleacher step, putting his head in his hands.</p><p>Magnus tilted his head as he took in Alec’s declaration. “You think I’m gorgeous and perfect?”  His voice was filled with wonder. </p><p>Alec sighed, shaking his head.  “Yea,” he said gruffly.  “I do. I…just don’t think I’m the right choice,”  he said. </p><p>He looked down at his sneakers. “I mean, why would you want to be seen – with me?” he asked quietly.</p><p>Next thing he knew, Magnus was standing right in front of him.  “Alexander, there’s nothing wrong with you.  You’re good looking, and even more important you are so sweet!  Why wouldn’t someone want to be seen with you.  I mean, you’re like an expert in archery, and you have this dark hair, hazel eyed thing going on.  It’s hot!  I mean, true, you could be wearing a bit more color –”</p><p>“Oh my god, you are just like Izzy,” Alec groaned, but he was chuckling too. </p><p>Hmmm, so Magnus was into dark hair and hazel eyes?  Interesting…</p><p>“Well, what I was trying to say,” Magnus insisted, his eyes shining, “Do not sell yourself short.  There are a lot of great things about you, Alexander.  That’s why I am asking you.”</p><p>His smile was so blinding.  It was hard not to smile back.  And so Alec did.</p><p>“Uh oh,” Magnus teased.  “Looks like I might be halfway convincing someone…”</p><p>Alec huffed. “Yea, well,” he said wryly. “Don’t let it go to your head.”</p><p>At that Magnus threw his head back and laughed throatily. “You are so amazing,” he said. </p><p>“So…” Magnus said, dropping on one knee. “I’m going to ask you again.”  He suddenly gave Alec an intense look.  It took Alec’s breath away.</p><p>“Will you be my pretend boyfriend, Alec Lightwood?” Magnus asked again, smiling.</p><p>Oh god, Alec couldn’t resist that face.  “I would be honored to be your pretend boyfriend, Magnus Bane,” he said, sighing.   But now, he found that he didn’t actually mind it.</p><p>Magnus grinned so brightly at his answer, he was practically swooning yet again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooh things are sufficiently more interesting right now between them.  The plot thickens...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec and Magnus decide they need a plan how to be fake boyfriends... And Magnus decides a trip to the mall is a great way to start -- well, just because!  Fluff and fun ensue, along with makeovers and the boys getting more comfortable with one another.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Alec got down from Cloud 9, or wherever his head had gone –</p><p>Well technically he himself had been on the bleacher stands with Magnus, while Magnus propositioned him to be pretend boyfriends.  But most of him had actually been somewhere high above, just watching this scene unfold.  He was caught between choking on laughter --- and the incessant need to smack himself silly.</p><p>What are you doing, Alec?  he berated himself, seeing himself freeze and act so idiotic in front of Magnus Bane.  Do you think you guys could even pull this off?  We are talking about him…and <em>you,</em> of all the people in the school.  </p><p>No one would buy it, Alec thought sardonically.  It’s going to be a waste of time.  Poor Magnus…</p><p>At some point after that thought, Alec was back in front of Magnus, who had another amused look on his face.</p><p>“Boy, you sure space out a lot,” Magnus teased. “Whatcha thinking, boyfriend of mine?”</p><p>Alec blinked. </p><p>
  <em>Boyfriend. </em>
</p><p>He inhaled sharply. </p><p>Ok, then.  If they were actually going to do this… “Well,” he said, looking down at himself and grimacing. “If I’m going to play the part, shouldn’t  I be wearing better clothes? In fact, I think I’d better go shopping --”</p><p>Magnus’s eyes widened. “That is the best idea ever!” he exclaimed. “Well, not that you don’t look fine the way you are, but it never hurts to have options to choose from.  And add more color to you!  That’s it -- we are going shopping after school today!” </p><p>“Wait, afterschool?” Alec hedged. </p><p>He was going to have actual plans afterschool, besides the club once a week?  Usually he would just duck out of school and head on home, and then spend time reading in his room until dinner…</p><p>“Hmm, you don’t sound too enthusiastic at the process,” Magnus mused.  “Or is it that you want to go right now?”</p><p>“Huh?” Alec hadn’t been expecting that.  “You mean, skip class?”</p><p>Magnus waved away his concern dismissively.  “Yea,” he said. “Well I’m assuming you attend class every day, just like I do. Do you not?”  He peered at Alec.</p><p>“Uh, yea,” Alec said.  “Of course I do.”</p><p>Magnus beamed.  “Well, then what’s skipping one day? We’re seniors!” he said yet again, throwing him a wink.  Alec had to admit, he couldn’t think of a good response at the moment, well not with Magnus looking at him that way…</p><p>“Well then, it’s settled!  Let’s go to the mall!  I have a car, I’ll drive us over!  And while we are on our way there, we can talk a bit more about our arrangement. Operation Fake Boyfriends <em>commence</em>!” </p><p>Laughing, Magnus held out his hand to him.</p><p>Wordlessly, Alec took it in his.  Magnus’s hand was so impossibly slender and elegant.  And warm..  He could feel his cheeks reddening.</p><p>Magnus looked so cheerful and sounded so enthusiastic, Alec couldn’t help grinning as he looked down at him.</p><p>God why does he need to be so pretty? Alec’s brain screamed.</p><p>He chuckled awkwardly. “Okay, then, off to the mall I guess,” he said.</p><p>……</p><p>His hand was tingling madly, his fingers entwined with Magnus's, as they sat in Magnus’s magenta colored Volkwagen beetle. </p><p>When Alec first saw the car, he couldn’t help smiling. It was just <em>so</em> <em>Magnus</em>. </p><p>Magnus had not let go of his hand since being atop the bleachers. </p><p>And somehow he had still taken his hand as he started up the car and had started driving on the road.  Alec had already felt the flush creep up his neck and into his cheeks. </p><p>He hoped he didn’t look like a raging tomato right now…</p><p>Magnus was looking at him.  “You know, this feels really nice,” he said softly.</p><p>“Hmm?”  Alec turned to Magnus.</p><p>“We never hung out together in the past,” Magnus said, his eyes looking straight ahead at the road as he drove.  “But it’s crazy how well we get along.  I’m so happy.  This makes this whole thing so much easier to play out.” He turned briefly, a soft gaze and a serene smile directed toward him. </p><p>“It’s the least I can do, to help.  That situation you are in, just sucks,” Alec said in a heartfelt manner, as his insides grew warm upon seeing the smile. </p><p>
  <em>And not to mention you are such an amazing person, and I can’t believe we only started talking the other day because it seems like we have known each other forever…</em>
</p><p>“And..we’re here!” Magnus’s voice broke into Alec’s thoughts.  He turned, and the entrance of the local mall was in front. </p><p>Alec groaned inwardly.  He disliked malls, overcrowded places filled with overhormonal adolescent girls and boys, not to mention families with crying babies.</p><p>Might as well get it over with, Alec thought, sighing.  Magnus parked the car, and they both got out.</p><p>“We definitely need to hit up my favorite stores,” Magnus said happily.  “I can already picture some  outfits in my head for you…”  His eyes roved over Alec’s face and body somewhat suggestively. “Can’t wait to dress you up!”</p><p>………</p><p>Two hours later, complete with 4 bags for Alec, 4 bags for Magnus, two Strawberry Kiwi Jamba Juices,  a trip to the nail salon (for Magnus, Alec would not give in to it, no matter how much Magnus begged him with puppy eyes), Alec found himself currently sitting in a chair in a jewelry store, while the jeweler was inspecting his right ear. </p><p>He turned to Magnus, whose eyes were shining. </p><p>“How did I let you talk me into this?” he huffed, rolling his eyes but not entirely exasperated.</p><p>Magnus laughed, as he examined his new manicure, which was dark blue with silver glitter spirals.  “Because you love me, hehehe.  And oh, because you didn’t want to get your nails done, and then I was like, well you absolutely have to do the next thing I came up with!” </p><p>Then Magnus looked serious. </p><p>“But you really don’t have to, though,” he said.  “Actually I hadn’t expected you to say yes –”</p><p>“And why is that?” Alec asked. “Because I’m usually this plain, boring, and straight laced guy, who would normally never do something like this?”</p><p>There was a bite to his words.  He knew how people in school saw him. </p><p>Magnus looked at him, as something undecipherable settled into his soft brown eyes. </p><p>“No,” he said. ”I wasn’t going to say that at all.  It was more like I was kinda daring you, and most people don’t take up a dare on the whim.” </p><p>Alec smiled slightly at that.</p><p>“Well, consider this your lucky day then, because I’m doing dares today,” he quipped.  “Any other requests?”</p><p>A smile came upon Magnus’s face.  He started giggling.</p><p>“No, not right now.  But, anyway, you’re amazing! “ he said.  “And this is going to look sooo good.  Ah, I love guys with earrings.”</p><p>Just then the jeweler took out the tool, and Alec’s eyes widened.  “Just don’t look at it,” Magnus advised.</p><p>Alec nodded, and cringed inwardly, waiting for the jeweler to finish.  To his surprise, it didn’t’ hurt, it only felt like a pinch. </p><p>And voila, now his right ear had two 24k gold studs in it.</p><p>“Hey, hot stuff, me likey,” Magnus said in a low voice, whistling.  He leaned in toward Alec as they both admired the new studs in the mirror.</p><p>Alec grinned.  He didn’t hate the look.  He could also imagine the surprised look on Isabelle’s face when he got home.</p><p>“Ooh, selfie time!” Magnus said happily, taking out his phone.  He turned to Alec. “Well, I mean, if you don’t mind…”  He trailed off.</p><p>Alec shrugged.  “Well, as long as we are doing this thing, I guess it’s going to be a common thing to be uploading photos everywhere right? So why not start with this one?” he said.</p><p>Magnus beamed, as he got the phone ready.  They both leaned their heads in together, with Alec turning his head slightly so that his making sure that the new studs were visible. </p><p>“Okay, smile!”  Magnus took a new photos, with slightly different expressions in each.  Alec was starting to feel really self-conscious; he was never good with picture taking…</p><p>At last Magnus seemed satisfied with the number of photos, and then put his phone away.  Alec breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>“So,” Magnus mused, “Since I’m dying to see all your new outfits on you, along with mixing and matching, maybe it would be easier to come over my place, and maybe you can stay for dinner?  I mean if you want and all…”</p><p>“Uh, sure,” Alec said, surprised by the invite.  But glad for it.  He actually hadn’t wanted this day to end, just yet….Well, guess he wasn’t going to see Isabelle until later then. </p><p>Taking out his phone, he shot her a quick message.  <em>I’ll be back later, hanging out and having dinner elsewhere,</em> he sent.</p><p>Less than 1 minute later, his phone pinged. </p><p><em>Ooo, are you on a date?  If so, don’t worry about the time.  Go and get yours</em>!  Isabelle had written, complete with some emojis that were supposed to indicate sex and other unmentionables.. </p><p>He groaned.  Sisters! he thought, wryly. </p><p>…….</p><p>“Well, here we are,” Magnus said. </p><p>They had arrived at Magnus's house, where Magnus's mother had greeted them as soon as they walked in. </p><p>Magnus's mother was petite, stylish, and pretty -- and it was so apparent that Magnus had gotten his features and looks from her.  After chatting for a bit, Magnus had excused himself and took Alec straight to his room.</p><p>“Oh, wow, this is really something,” Alec said, looking around at all four walls. </p><p>There were posters of rock stars on the wall, some surreal- looking paintings hung up.  There were a few tees with spray paint designs on one side, along with tacked up sketches of outfits  on the other.  Art supplies were strewn on the bed, which Magnus quickly cleared. </p><p>Magnus gestured for them to put the bags on the bed. </p><p>“Nice designs,” Alec said, indicating the tshirts.</p><p>“Oh yea? Thanks,” Magnus said, flushing slightly.  “Yea, I was experimenting…”</p><p>Alec looked at him. “You did those?  Wow.”  He gazed at the shirts.  He did not have a single creative bone in his body.  Then another thought came to him.  “You majoring in…”</p><p>“Fashion design, art, textiles?” Magnus interjected. “Yup, intended major for college anyway.  These are projects I had to do in school.”  He pointed to the sketches.  “The tshirts I do for myself.”</p><p>“So awesome,” Alec breathed.</p><p>“Why, thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said. Alec felt warm upon hearing his full name come out of Magnus’s lips.</p><p>“You know, no one calls me Alexander,” Alec said. “My dad does, and I hated it because it was only when he was lecturing me.  But somehow it sounds really nice when you say it.” </p><p>He knew his cheeks were pink.  What had possessed him to say that just now?</p><p>“Well, it’s a great name.  And it suits you,” Magnus said warmly.  A look passed between them, along with smiles.  Alec’s breath caught.</p><p>“So how are we going to do this?” Magnus suddenly said.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Alec said, a little lost, as he was still slightly caught up in the moment.</p><p>“This pretend-dating-boyfriends thing,” Magnus stated.</p><p>“Ah, yea,” Alec said.  He thought for a minute “I guess, we need to figure out how to act when in public?”</p><p>Magnus nodded.  “Good idea,” he agreed. “Well I’d daresay that hand holding is acceptable.  I mean, it seems like we are both comfy with it, right?”</p><p>Alec flushed. “Yea, we seem to be,” he said.  His heart skipped a beat upon remembering how nice it had been to hold hands with Magnus today.</p><p>“Anything else?” Magnus asked. “I vote for hugs, and holding one another.  Anyway, I’m just a naturally affectionate person….”</p><p>Ooh…”I could get on board with that,” Alec said.</p><p>“And I also do spontaneous kisses on the cheek, as I’m sure you realized already,” Magnus said. </p><p>And Alec felt his whole body grow warm, and he was sure his face was flaming by now.  That peck on the cheek that first day…he could still feel the imprint it left on his face. </p><p>“You’re welcome to do that anytime.  I don’t mind,” he managed to say, his heart now pounding. </p><p>“Ooh, great!” Magnus said, clapping his hands together. “Same with you, okay?”</p><p>Then Magnus appeared to freeze.  And then a slight flush arose upon his cheeks. “Well,” he added, “That is, if you’re the type.  If you’re not, then that’s okay –”</p><p>Magnus was…<em>babbling</em>?  Alec thought, astonished. He was nervous.  And adorably so…</p><p>Alec smiled serenely.  “Well, I’m not in the practice of doing it currently, but I’m sure it will come easier in time, given the present company,” he quipped.  </p><p>
  <em>Yea, that would be the least of what he wanted to do, upon seeing Magnus.  And having him so close all the time… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was he just in over his head?</em>
</p><p>Magnus flushed prettily, a radiant smile creeping onto  his face.  That smile calmed Alec’s heart, as well as his nerves.</p><p>There was a comfortable silence between them. </p><p>Then Magnus cleared his throat.  “Should we try creating some outfits from what you bought today?” he said brightly.  Alec nodded.  Magnus went over to the bed, sat down,  and started taking his purchases out of the bag. </p><p>“Okay, time to be a model,” Magnus joked.  “But seriously…could I possibly do your hair and makeup? Pretty please?”</p><p>Magnus ended his plea with a pout.  Ughhh.  Alec knew he was going to give in.</p><p>“Okay…” Alec said, exhaling a sigh.  “Let’s see what you’ve got.”</p><p>Magnus’s face brightened.  “Great!  I’ll just give you a touch of liner and stuff. It’s just over there,” he said cheerfully. </p><p>He leapt up from the bed and bounced over to the dresser, grabbing his  makeup and hair caddie, full of eyeshadow palettes, several pencils and brushes, and hair products.</p><p>He was sitting across from Alec again, eye shadow palette open, a green liner pencil, and some hair wax in hand.</p><p>“Okay,. Keep your eye open, and try not to flinch,” Magnus admonished, taking a brush and dipping it in gold shadow.  “I think this would be a great color to set off your hazel eyes and the green.”</p><p>Alec nodded, inhaling sharply, as Magnus’s face leaned in close, the brush approaching his eye.  “Now, hold still,” Magnus whispered, as he got to work.</p><p>It was certainly an interesting experience for Alec – who had never considered doing so much to his face or hair before.</p><p>And not to mention that this gorgeous boy was so attentive toward him, and an absolute expert on what he was doing.  His face was so close, his eyes so intent upon his face, and Alec could feel the warm of Magnus’s breath upon his skin as he gently talked Alec through the steps of the process.</p><p>Soon, the makeup was done, and Magnus surveryed his work.  He smiled appreciatively. </p><p>“This totally makes your gorgeous eyes pop. You will be really happy with this,” he said.  “But I want to do your hair first, and then I’ll let you see yourself.”</p><p>“Cool,” Alec said.</p><p>Magnus opened the hair wax, scooping out a small amount into his hands.</p><p>“I’ll have to get close for this, and I’ll also need to put my hands in your hair,” he said apologetically.</p><p>“That’s okay,” Alec said, nodding in acquiescence.</p><p>Magnus adjusted himself so he was now kneeling on the bed, giving him better reach and access to Alec’s hair.  He leaned in, his hands threading through Alec’s dark locks. </p><p>“Your hair is so wonderfully thick, Alexander,” Magnus murmured , as he started to shape Alec’s hair. </p><p>At certain points, his fingers would inadvertently pull gently at Alec’s hair and scalp – and <em>oh god that felt so damn good.</em></p><p>Alec was thisclose to choking back slight moans, biting on his lip.  He never knew he could make those type of sounds…<em>also</em> they just<em> better not come out right now or else he would just die of utmost embarrassment and shame…</em></p><p>Magnus’s face, and especially those bee-stung lips, were so close to his face right now. </p><p>Alec’s breath hitched. </p><p>He felt so unbalanced, even though he was sitting on the bed and wouldn’t have a reason to be swaying.</p><p>But his eyes kept flitting to Magnus’s lips, and god, if he just leaned in that short distance between them –</p><p>He suddenly jerked his head back, so abruptly, he winced at the pain from the action.  Magnus was also thrown off slightly by this, but his hands were still stuck in his hair.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” Magnus asked, concerned, his soft brown eyes looking at him intently.</p><p>Alec swallowed hard.  “Yea, everything is fine.  Sorry about that,” he managed to get out.</p><p>Magnus smiled empathetically.  “No worries,” he said, leaning in to continue doing his hair.</p><p>Soon he was finished.  “Turn around,” he said to Alec.  Alec did as he was told.</p><p>In the mirror was a decent looking guy -- someone with beautiful hazel eyes, highlighted with gold shadow, and lined with green – and yes it made his eyes <em>pop.</em>  And his hair was now well-coiffed, with a good height in front, and volume. </p><p>He was amazed.  “You did a great job,” Alec enthused happily.  “Wow I didn’t know makeup could do that for someone.”</p><p>Magnus grinned. “Makeup only enhances, as you know.  All the rest was there to begin with,” he said. </p><p>“Guess we are modeling clothing now?” Alec asked.</p><p>“Yup!” Magnus said.  “The bathroom’s that way, just to the left,” he said, pointing in that direction.</p><p>Alec nodded, as he scooped up his bags, got up and headed to the bathroom to change.</p><p>……</p><p>Half an hour later, and after several outfit changes, both Magnus and Alec were sitting on the bed, laughing.</p><p>Alec hadn’t even bothered changing out of his latest outfit, which now consisted of a rainbow boa around his neck, and pair of aviators perched atop his head that Magnus owned, as the modeling had gotten seriously out of hand.  Every time Alec had come out with a new outfit to model, Magnus insisted on throwing more and more accessories at him.</p><p>But Alec did like all the outfits they had shopped for.</p><p>He looked down at the current outfit he was wearing, a teal fitted button-down shirt in a soft fabric that Magnus had picked out, white tee, and dark wash jeans with a slight flare at the bottom.  The shirt was left unbuttoned, so the tee shirt was exposed.  Anyway, it was a pulled together look that also had a decidedly casual vibe.  Besides this outfit, Magnus had picked out additional shirts, light sweaters, and pants and jeans, and had ended up creating combinations.</p><p>“You’re pretty good at this,” Alec noted. </p><p>Magnus hummed, as he peered at Alec critically. </p><p>“Well I do intend to major in fashion one day, so I need to retain a critical eye.  Anyway, your outfit is missing something….”  He removed the boa, which Alec pouted at, making Magnus laugh heartily.  He looked at him again, then brought both hands behind his neck and removed the rose-gold arrow necklace he was wearing. </p><p>Then he came back over to Alec and brought the necklace to clasp it around his neck.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Alec wondered.  “That’s yours –</p><p>“Well, it seems to go right with this outfit,” Magnus said, smiling. “And besides, it isn’t so far-fetched. Since we are supposed to be boyfriends, you can totally be wearing my stuff.” </p><p>He put a mirror up to Alec’s face.  </p><p>“See?  What do you think?” he asked. </p><p>“The necklace looks amazing,” Alec said softly.  “You’re so right, it pulls the outfit together.”</p><p>“Great,” Magnus said.  “Why don’t you keep it on you for the duration of this thing between us?  Anyway I’m sure you will take good care of it for me.” </p><p>Magnus squinted at Alec again. </p><p>“Oh, and totally keep those aviators with you too, you look hot in them,” he added.</p><p>“Thanks,” Alec said shyly, feeling his cheeks grow warm.</p><p>……</p><p>It had gotten late, so after some dinner, Magnus had driven Alec home. </p><p>As they parked in front of Alec’s home, Alec’s eyes widened.  “I forgot to take off the makeup!” he exclaimed.  Isabelle would not let him live it down…</p><p>Magnus chuckled  “You look great,” he said.  “I’m sure she won’t say anything.  Besides she thinks you are on a date, right? So of course you would want to look your best…”</p><p>“Oh man,” Alec mused. “Wait until she realizes who this potential date was.  Then I’m really going to get it.”</p><p>Magnus chortled. “I’ll handle Izzy when that happens, don’t worry about it,” he said blithely.  “Anyway, it’s getting late, boyfriend,.  You should get going.  See you Monday?  And…should I pick you up, since we are going out together?”</p><p>“Ah…sure,” Alec said.  He hadn’t thought about that part.  Having a ride going forward certainly beat taking the bus! </p><p>“Great, Magnus said.  “Well, this is good night then.”  Without warning, Magnus had leaned in and pecked Alec on the cheek.</p><p>It felt as good as that last time…</p><p>Alec, suddenly feeling a surge of courage, leaned in and pecked Magnus on his cheek.  But it landed a bit awkward, so it was a bit clumsy. </p><p>Alec pulled away quickly.  Magnus’s eyes had widened in response to the peck on the cheek.“</p><p>Ah I need practice. Sorry about that,” he muttered.</p><p>“Aww, it’s okay.  It was sweet, that all that matters.  I’m sure we’re going to get <em>lots</em> of practice by the way,” Magnus quipped, raking an eyebrow.</p><p><em>WHAT?</em>  Alec just stared at Magnus. Oh, right… </p><p>“Y-Yea, you’re right,” he said, stammering slightly.  “L-Looking forward to it.”</p><p>“Me too,” Magnus said sweetly .</p><p>Alec threw open the door of the Beetle, bags in hand.</p><p>“Thanks again for the shopping trip, it was fun,” he managed to get out. </p><p>It had been really fun, and for once he had felt like a normal guy, just hanging out in a social setting – with his crush…er pretend boyfriend now.</p><p>Well, this was his reality right now.</p><p>“Likewise,” Magnus responded. “Say hi to Izzy if she’s still up.  Have a good weekend, boyfriend.  Maybe I’ll chat you up sometime this weekend.”</p><p>“Oh really?  That’d be great,” Alec said sincerely.  “Okay, bye.”  He got out of the car, and walked toward his house.</p><p>………………</p><p>In his VW Beetle, Magnus watched Alec walk toward his house. </p><p>He hadn’t expected Alec to give him a kiss on the cheek in response, it had surprised him.  Anyway it had felt quite nice.  And sincere.  And his cheek was now very tingly…</p><p>He actually didn’t’ know what to make of it.  He actually felt a bit lightheaded, even. But he wasn’t going to dwell on it now.  </p><p>He was just glad that there was a plan to keep Jonathan off his back. </p><p>And it certainly didn’t hurt if it came in the form of handsome Alec Lightwood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aww, now wasn't that fun?  I guess now comes the anticipation for when they get back to school on Monday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Monday: Back To School With A Boyfriend in Tow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Monday, which means it's Operation Fake Boyfriends Day 1! Of course Alec isn't nervous...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of someone beeping the horn made Alec jump up from the breakfast table.</p><p>“Oh, that’s my ride,” Alec said breathlessly. He started getting his things all together, and pulling at his navy collared button-down, and new dark wash jeans. He was not used to wearing such a close fit, and the material seemed to tug at his skin. He knew he would probably get used to it before long though – this was the first day he was wearing it.</p><p>Next to him, Isabelle peered at him curiously. “You usually don’t have anyone picking you up in the mornings,” she said. Isabelle had classes starting an hour later than Alec, so she would normally not even up for breakfast at this time, but today she woke up early.</p><p>Of course that was probably also due to the fact that she had been away since Friday night on some getaway that Alec knew nothing about, and had only come back last night.</p><p>When Alec had gotten in on Friday, expecting Isabelle to pounce on him and beat the details out of him, she was nowhere to be found. Thus Alec breathed a sigh of relief and proceeded to get ready for bed, his head still slightly loopy from Magnus’s kiss on his cheek when they said goodnight.</p><p>As he undressed, he had noted the arrow necklace that Magnus lent him to wear, a reminder of what they actually were to one another for the duration of this thing they were doing together. He couldn’t think of anything more fitting, actually, as he would be reminded of this every time he looked in the mirror.</p><p>But for today, the necklace was just a beautiful accessory, as part of his outfit.</p><p>Isabelle’s eyes happened to fall upon the necklace. “Wait…” Her eyes squinted as her hand shot out and lifted the necklace slightly. She peered at it closely.</p><p>Alec groaned. Oh boy, she was totally going to figure it out…</p><p>“This looks similar to one that Magnus usually wears…” She inspected it even more closely.</p><p>“Uh, Izzy,” Alec said, “I really need to go –”</p><p>“Voila, his initials even! MB. This is his! Uh, big bro, what are you doing wearing his necklace? He loves this more than anything. His late grandmother gave this to him before she passed a few years back,” Isabelle said slowly.</p><p>Alec was at a loss of words. Magnus hadn’t told him that. And he gave him this to wear? He swallowed hard, the implications of taking care of such a sentimental memento weighed upon him.</p><p>“Uh,” Alec began, “You might say we are currently seeing one another.” His tongue felt thick as he pretty much just lied to his sister . Well, to keep up the ruse that is…</p><p>“…WHAT?!” Isabelle shrieked. “Wait, HOLD UP…”</p><p>Quickly she took out her phone, and typed something in furiously. “Okay, Magnus knows we are talking right now, so I’m sure he will wait outside until we are finished,” she said. Alec groaned again. “Really, Izzy?” he asked. Were they absolutely going to do this now?</p><p>The phone buzzed. Isabelle looked down at it. “Magnus said he will give us up 10 minutes,” she cackled gleefully. “Cool! And also he said for me not to grill you too hard.”</p><p>Alec groaned again. He was in for it now…</p><p>“Yes, big brother,” Isabelle said, upon seeing the look on her brother’s face. “We are doing this now. Besides it’s still early for you…”</p><p>Alec sighed. She was right, he was early. But…dammit! He was completely blindsided by this right now. He was in no way prepared to talk about this with Izzy!</p><p>Isabelle quickly scrolled through the messages on her phone until she got to Friday evening. As she reread the messages, her eyes widened.</p><p>“Do you mean to tell me you were with Magnus Bane on Friday, on that mall/dinner date?”</p><p>Alec drummed his fingers on the table, feeling nervous. “Ah…yea,” he said awkwardly, not meeting her gaze. Oh god, that sounded dreadful, as if he had been sent to the guillotines….Clearing his throat, he tried again. “Yes, Izzy,” he said, trying to sound as genuine as possible. “I was with Magnus on Friday. We went shopping –”</p><p>“And that’s why you look so good today? Better dressed than usual? And your hair looks amazing! Is that how it would look if it was well-styled every day, instead of floppy? I was wondering!” Isabelle exclaimed, now really looking over Alec’s outfit. Her gaze predictably fell upon the right side of his face, and her jaw dropped. “Piercings, Alec?” she said, astounded. “You got these done too, on Friday?”</p><p>Alec wrinkled his nose. “They’re just earrings, Izzy,” he said wryly, “It’s not like I got a tattoo or anything. Anyway, Magnus had wanted us to get a manicure together but I wasn’t ready for that just yet. So I said I would do the next thing he suggested.”</p><p>He suddenly felt very self-conscious, and he raised his hand to touch his right earlobe. “What’s wrong, it doesn’t look good?” he asked in a more tentative voice now.</p><p>Isabelle was still staring at his ear. “No, no,” Isabelle said. “It looks great on you. I just didn’t even realize you had done it. It’s not that it’s not noticeable, it really gives you an edge! But I’m just surprised that I didn’t even notice this while we were both eating breakfast just now. And look at these clothes! I bet Magnus picked everything out, didn’t he…”</p><p>“That he did,” Alec said, sighing.</p><p>Isabelle grinned at him. “Good,” she said, sounding satisfied. “Please allow him to keep doing that for you. You probably noticed by now that he has a great eye for fashion…”</p><p>“That he does,” Alec agreed.</p><p>“So who asked who first?” Isabelle pressed.</p><p>“Uh,” Alec said, “he did.” That at least was true – well, Magnus had propositioned him. So, that counted, right?</p><p>“Wow,” Isabelle said, now with a dreamy look in her eyes. “I wonder how that even happened…”</p><p>“Now what is that supposed to mean?” Alec huffed, forgetting that this was an awkward moment.</p><p>Just then Isabelle’s phone buzzed again. She looked down. She snorted. “Oh, Magnus was wondering if I did something to you, since we were taking so long.” She giggled. “Okay okay, I’ll just get some sordid details from you later. Or I can always bug Magnus later on at school!”</p><p>Alec squinted at Isabelle. “Ah, please don’t,” he said. “This is all very new, and we are taking things slow…”</p><p>“Uh, big brother, in case you weren’t born just yesterday, everyone will be buzzing about this as soon as they see you and Magnus together. Magnus is kinda a big deal!” she squealed.</p><p>Oh boy…Alec’s heart started to pound. He did not need to be reminded of that. He felt his palms getting sweaty.</p><p>Isabelle was looking at him. “Are you alright, big brother? You suddenly don’t look so good,” she said, her brows knitted together in concern.</p><p>Alec chuckled awkwardly.</p><p>“Ah, don’t’ mind me,” he said slowly. “I’m just not the greatest with crowds, or being in the spotlight…” He could already feel his stomach turning, and he swore he was already getting lightheaded…</p><p>“Aww,” Isabelle commiserated, leaning in and giving Alec a quick hug. “Anyway, Magnus is waiting for you, so why don’t I walk with you to the car, for moral support?” she asked.</p><p>Alec, still feeling slightly sick to his stomach, didn’t argue with that.</p><p>Together, Isabelle and Alec walked out of the house, down the path, to Magnus’s VW Beetle which was right in front.</p><p>Leaning in, Isabelle greeted Magnus. “Hey, boiii,” Isabelle said happily.</p><p>“Hey Izzy, my love,” Magnus said, throwing her a wink. He glanced toward Alec, who was next to her.</p><p>Alec managed a weak smile. “Hey, Magnus,” he said.</p><p>“Alec felt a bit woozy just before, so I volunteered to walk him out,” Isabelle explained. “Don’t worry, it’s just a passing thing, most likely. Anyway he was very excited to see you this morning though. Now I wonder why….” Isabelle had ended her sentence in a singsongy voice, while looking directly at Magnus.</p><p>Magnus grinned. “Sorry I didn’t tell you before, Isabelle. Alexander said he wanted to tell you himself,” he said.</p><p>Isabelle turned to Alec. “Wow, you let Magnus call you Alexander? You don’t let anyone call you that,” she said in wonder. She looked at both of them, and then she grinned. “Aww this must be so special. I can’t stop smiling,” Isabelle mused.</p><p>Magnus grinned. “Alexander definitely is special. But alas we need to get going right now. Alexander, you sure you are up for school today?” he asked.</p><p>“S-Sure,” Alec said. “It was just nerves this morning. And by the way, you look really great today Magnus.”</p><p>Magnus looked down upon himself, at his outfit -- his spring green V-neck long sleeve sweater, white collared shirt underneath, with the collar popped up, and slim jeans and silver shoes - and grinned. “Why thank you, Alexander. You look amazing too. You clean up extremely well,” he said softly. “Come on it.</p><p>Isabelle moved aside for Alec to get into the passenger seat.</p><p>As he got in, Magnus leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.</p><p>“Oooo! That is the sweetest thing ever!” Isabelle shrieked.</p><p>Alec rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t keep from laughing. “Yea, it is sweet,” he said, his cheeks growing warm.</p><p>Before he could lose his nerve, he leaned over in kind, and did the same to Magnus. Magnus’s eyes grew round, yet again, like they did on Friday night. His eyes met Alec’s.</p><p>“Practice,” Alec whispered.</p><p>A small smile crept upon Magnus’s face.</p><p>“Right, practice,” Magnus repeated. “Still, it’s a really nice way to say good morning. I could totally get used to this.”</p><p>So could I, Alec thought, his heart starting to beat somewhat quickly.</p><p>He glanced over at Magnus, who had just started up the car, and then put his hand down casually near the gear shift. His eyes were intently watching the road as he drove.</p><p>Alec couldn’t keep his eyes off Magnus’s hand, which was just resting there . Did Magnus expect him to take his hand? He wasn’t sure. But he did remember how nice it felt to hold hands. But last time, Magnus was the one who initiated hand-holding, so it was clear that he wanted to do so. But he didn’t initiate it now, so what did that mean?</p><p>Alec hated being so insecure. Ah, eff it, he thought, as he reached down and laced Magnus’s fingers with his. He squeezed his hand softly.</p><p>Magnus didn’t even look at him, or flinch at the unexpected move, as he was intent on driving – however, his eyes had taken on a serene look and his smile widened.</p><p>They remained that way all the way to school.</p><p>………………….</p><p>They were both now walking in the crowded hallway at school, and Alec felt like he was in some kind of movie.</p><p>Literally everyone was turning toward them, well, at least from what he could tell from the people he was directly passing as they walked. And he could totally feel the eyes on their backs from elsewhere.</p><p>He felt Magnus squeeze his hand. He turned to look at him.</p><p>Magnus’s soft brown eyes were twinkling.</p><p>“Everyone is staring at you,” he whispered. “Did you not notice that? They are probably thinking how gorgeous you look today, and either “how had they never noticed you before?” or even “Who is that?” type of deal.”</p><p>“You are the mystery man of the hour, Alexander!” Magnus suddenly started giggling.</p><p><em>That</em> was an awful lot of attention…</p><p>Alec gulped.</p><p>“You make it sound so daunting,” he said finally.</p><p>However, he found that he wasn’t as nervous as he thought he would be. Somehow, walking down the hallway, with Magnus’s hand in his, and Magnus smiling at him the way he was – he actually felt great.</p><p>“Nah, nothing to worry about,” Magnus said casually.</p><p>He reached up to touch Alec’s right earlobe gently. Alec shivered at the touch. “Besides, these are so incredibly hot, I bet you all the girls…and guys noticed that right off the bat, along with your hair. You did a really great job with it!”</p><p>Alec flushed. “Thanks,” he said. He looked at Magnus. “Well, I wouldn’t have even thought to do it, without your help,” he said softly. Magnus’s eyes were extremely attractive today – Magnus had done a kohl liner with green eyeshadow on upper lids and a glitter liner on lower lids.</p><p>“Your makeup looks amazing today, Magnus,” he said softly.</p><p>Magnus blushed, as he averted his eyes. “Why thank you, Alexander,” he said softly. “Alas, this is me.”</p><p>They had arrived in front of Magnus’s first period class, which was Math.</p><p>“Oh, joy,” Magnus said, wrinkling his nose.</p><p>Alec had to laugh. Magnus looked so cute doing that. On impulse, he leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose. Magnus’s eyes flew open, and his mouth formed an O.</p><p>Alec stilled. Uh, what did he just do? He racked his brain furiously, seeing if they had talked about that in their previous discussions on what was acceptable and what was not acceptable…</p><p>“That was so very sweet,” Magnus was saying, his brown eyes looking up at Alec, warmly. Alec relaxed instantly. So he didn’t mind…</p><p>“See you at your locker around lunchtime, boyfriend?” Magnus stated, an impish look on his face.</p><p>Alec couldn’t help grinning. “Sure, boyfriend,” he murmured. “Now get going.”</p><p>As Magnus parted from Alec and turned to walk toward the classroom, he nearly collided with someone.</p><p>Jonathan. Alec’s sense went on high alert. Immediately he stepped forward, putting his hand on Magnus’s shoulder.</p><p>“Magnus.” Jonathan’s soft baritone was pleasant, but his eyes was questioning as he looked from Magnus to Alec. He gestured with his hands between the two of them.</p><p>“Wow,” he said in an awkward tone of voice. “So, this is actually happening?”</p><p>Magnus lifted up his chin and looked Jonathan straight in the eyes. “Yes,” he said softly. “It’s happening.”</p><p>Jonathan continued to look at Magnus. Magnus shrugged. “My invitation for friendship still remains open, Jonathan,” he said.</p><p>Jonathan had an odd look on his face.</p><p>“Undecided on that. Anyway, who knows, maybe this won’t even really last,” he said finally, shrugging his shoulders. “ I’ll take my chances. Anyway I’ll see you around, Magnus.”</p><p>He walked away. Alec bristled internally. Wow, he hadn’t even given Alec a hello, lest the time of day!</p><p>Magnus’s eyes narrowed. “Oh my god,” he seethed. “Of all the rude, inconsiderate, pieces of –”</p><p>“Hey,” Alec said, interjected. Magnus stopped immediately, but his lips were still pressed together into a thin line, with furrowed brows.</p><p>Immediately Alec leaned in to peck Magnus on the cheek softly, letting his lips linger there for a second. As he did so, he felt the tension in Magnus’s face ease a little, and he even leaned his face into the kiss.</p><p>Alec lifted his lips from Magnus’s cheek, and Magnus turned to him, his eyes shining.</p><p>“That’s exactly what I needed. Thank you, boyfriend,” he whispered. “I will see you later.”</p><p>He winked, and then turned to walk into his classroom.</p><p>Alec smiled as he watched Magnus go. Then he sighed, and turned to walk toward his Science class, which was further down the hallway.</p><p>Ah, Jonathan.</p><p>Well, it seemed like Jonathan might just leave Magnus be, for just a little bit – now that he knew that Magnus was seeing someone.</p><p>Still, he didn’t like the assumption that they would not last very long.</p><p>After all, what would that mean with regard to the arrangement? Would they actually need to do this for the next 2-3 months? Even longer? Hell, even up to Prom, which was like 7 months out?</p><p>Whoa, get a hold of yourself, Alec! his brain commanded.</p><p>Besides, who knows, maybe Jonathan’s interest would wane by then. And who knows, maybe Magnus would even start liking someone else for real, which would completely make this arrangement null and void. After all Alec was not going to get in the way of something potentially real, if Magnus had a chance of pursuing it right?</p><p>Somehow, Alec didn’t like that notion very much.</p><p>But he pushed it aside quickly. He took a deep breath.</p><p>Of course he knew that.</p><p>Everything had a beginning and an end.</p><p>Besides, he was doing a favor for Magnus right now, and this was exactly what it was.</p><p>He looked up suddenly. He realized he was just a few steps away from his Science class.</p><p>He took another deep breath to clear his thoughts.</p><p>Not a big deal, he told himself.</p><p>Just know exactly what you are getting into. Then when it ends, it ends. That’s it.</p><p>With firm resolve, he walked into the classroom.</p><p>……………………………</p><p>Alec was at his locker, having gotten out early from his last class right before lunch. He had breezed through his last two classes. Funny enough, he had not paid attention the way that he would have normally done so. Instead, he had been all too acutely aware of several eyes on him.</p><p>Most likely because they had seen him walk hand in hand with Magnus earlier that morning…</p><p>Well, maybe most of them.</p><p>Still, he had caught others staring, and then smiling at him – and giving him looks as if they had never seen him before. And that was just ridiculous, because uh, they have all been in the same classes since the beginning of the school year! So they knew who he was!</p><p>But perhaps they knew the quiet, studious, antisocial guy who wore glasses and was the President of the Archery Club who rarely went to the Courtyard for lunch and said hi to those in passing.</p><p>They certainly did not know the one who had his hair styled, wearing new well-fitted shirts and jeans, and who had two gold studs in his ear, and had aviators perched atop of his head. This Alec, everyone had only met today.</p><p>And it was only because of Magnus, that this Alec now existed.</p><p>And apparently was getting checked out. Several times so far. It was truly unnerving.</p><p>He had initially blushed like crazy until it got too comfortable, and then he asked to go to the bathroom. Then he went out of the classroom and got sips of water from a water fountain, taking a few deep breaths to compose himself.</p><p>Do not pay attention to that, he commanded himself, no matter how crazy it gets today. You are supposed to be Magnus’s boyfriend.</p><p>He was sure that with the way the gossip mill worked in this school, by lunchtime, everyone would already know.</p><p>Not to mention that run-in with Jonathan.</p><p>Well actually, Jonathan had barely even looked at him, lest acknowledged him – so actually he wouldn’t even blame him if he still didn't know who he was.</p><p>He took one more deep breath. You got this, he thought.  Easy-peasy.  Just go wih the flow.  And follow Magnus's cues. And all wil be fine...</p><p>Right, because it should be just that easy, right?  Playing a role, doing what they talked about. </p><p>What could go wrong, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seems like things are working out great for now!  Isn't that wonderful?  :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. This Feels Good... Maybe Too Good.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec and Magnus's arrangement is going really well. Jonathan is being kept in his place, thanks to Alec's protective nature. And no one is questioning the status of the pair.</p><p>But maybe it's going a little <i>too</i> well...</p><p>Conflicting feelings start to rise within from both of them...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later on that week, Alec came upon Magnus and Jonathan in the hallway.  Magnus was glaring at Jonathan, while Jonathan just smiled that self-indulgent smile of his. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Alec asked, as he walked up to them.</p><p>“Nothing,” Magnus said abruptly.  Flashing Alec a smile, Magnus leaned his face up to give Alec a quick kiss on the cheek, and reached for his hand, entwining their fingers together.  “We were just leaving.  After all, Jonathan, I’m with Alec now.  Just like I told you.”</p><p>Alec narrowed his eyes at Jonathan, holding the look for a moment, before taking his aviators off the top of his head and putting them on. </p><p>“You heard Magnus,”  he said evenly. “Anyway, wish we could say that it’d been fun, but it hasn’t.  So we are just going to leave, now.”</p><p>Magnus had looked at him with a smirk, as if he had been impressed. </p><p>Alec wished he could have been worthy of that opinion – inside he was shaking like crazy.  But this guy had to be dealt with!</p><p>All of which just made Jonathan sigh and shake his head with soft laughter.</p><p>“Ah, Magnus,” he said.  “His lines are good.  And looks like you managed to make him over, too.  Nice job. Now, when you decide to stop playing your little game, you know where to find me.”</p><p>And he walked off.</p><p>Once Jonathan was out of sight, Alec looked at Magnus, who seemed tense.  “Are you okay?” he asked. “Why were you two in the hallway together?”</p><p>Magnus sighed. “I was on the way to meet you, and he stopped me in the hallways,” he complained.  Started trying to flirt with me.  I told him I had a boyfriend, and he was like, “What?  Him?” but he’s a nobody!  And I was like, “No, he’s not a nobody, he’s super sweet and I like him.  Anyway I don’t need to justify him to you.  I just never wanted to go out with you in the first place. Why aren’t you getting that message?” </p><p>Magnus ended his rant with a huff.  His brown eyes looked distressed, his lips pressed into a firm line. </p><p>Alec stared at Magnus.  He looked so unhappy.  Alec stepped toward Magnus, about to fold him in his arms and give him a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>Alec started to lean in…and suddenly he realized he had bent his head in a way, where he would have met Magnus’s lips instead of his cheek! </p><p>Holy –</p><p>Hastily he jerked back his head, which made Magnus look at him questioningly.  Alec flushed.  “Sorry,” he said, holding the back of his neck and wincing as if in pain.  “Twisted something.”</p><p>Ugh, he needed to be more mindful of what he did. </p><p>What if he had accidentally kissed him on the mouth instead of on the cheek?  Sheesh…</p><p>“Ahhh,” Magnus said, looking at him empathetically.  “I get those sometimes.”  Magnus still seemed a bit preoccupied.</p><p>“You know, Jonathan won’t get to you, if you don’t allow him to, right?” Alec said softly, his focus back on the situation. </p><p>Magnus looked at him, and slowly he smiled. “You’re so right about that, boyfriend.  Thanks for being here for me,” he murmured. </p><p>Alec was happy to see Magnus smile finally. “Come here,” he whispered, holding out his arms.</p><p>Magnus’s eyes lit up and he moved into Alec’s embrace.  Alec folded him into his arms, leaned down and gave Magnus a kiss on top of his head.  Magnus just hummed and snuggled in Alec’s arms even more.  </p><p>Alec smiled into Magnus’s hair and inhaled.</p><p>Ah, more of that amazing Sandalwood shampoo that Magnus used.</p><p>
  <em>Alec was in heaven.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…………………</em>
</p><p>“Soo…you and Alec, huh?”</p><p>Sebastian peered at Magnus over his oversized glam sunglasses, smiling serenely.  They were both sitting in the Courtyard and chatting while having chips and soda, as it was study period now.</p><p> Usually most of Magnus’s friends were around him, but his study period was different from theirs, so usually he was by himself.  Sometimes a few friends would come around though. </p><p>And today, of all days, Sebastian somehow had free time this period.  He ended up wandering out here, and found Magnus sitting alone.  So here they were….</p><p>Magnus liked Sebastian, he was not that close with him, but ever since they had met up in drama club, they had realized they got along well together.  Sebastian was great for his sense of humor, willingness to help, and also for his bluntness when it came to giving advice.  After all, that was sorely needed, especially during times when one needed to heard the absolute truth about things from people.</p><p>Magnus suddenly couldn’t help smiling. “Yea,” he said, picturing Alec in his mind.  Today he had been wearing that lavender button-down that Magnus had picked out – despite Alec’s protests about wearing anything pink – but seriously, Alec had looked great in it.  With his dark wash flares, and a loosely knotted light grey tie around his collar, he looked so casual yet hip.  Magnus was all about the look. <br/>
<br/>
True to his word, Alec received compliments not only from Isabelle but their friends, all of them giving Magnus a knowing look about the outfit. </p><p>And of course, that rose-gold arrow necklace, that Alec never took off.  Magnus’s sentimental piece from his grandmother…</p><p>“Wow, I can tell you really like him,” Sebastian said.  “I hope he’s treating you right. He certainly seems nice….”</p><p>“Oh, he is,” Magnus insisted, “He’s the perfect gentleman…”</p><p>“So how long has it been, just recent, right?” Sebastian prodded.</p><p>Magnus scrunched up his face adorably as he thought about it.  “Hmm, about 2 weeks now since I first asked him out,” he said dreamily.</p><p>“Ah,” Sebastian said, nodding. There was a pause.  “You know, Magnus, he is so good looking. And no one had ever noticed him before.  But now, everyone’s noticing. I think you may have underhandedly made the discovery of the year.  You should be proud of that, just saying.” Sebastian chuckled.</p><p>“Oh?” Magnus said, frowning slightly.  But then he chuckled. “Oh, right.  Alec was a little concerned about being seen with me – if you can even imagine!  He thought he wasn’t good enough for me, that he didn’t dress well enough to be seen with me.  So he and I both agreed to go shopping.  I think I did well…”</p><p>He trailed off, smiling again as he remembered how much fun it had been to see Alec try on his outfits.  And how they had both ended up laughing after it had gotten somewhat crazy…</p><p>“Yes,” Sebastian said, smiling. “You definitely outdid yourself.  And maybe a little too much…”</p><p>Magnus furrowed his brows. “What exactly do you mean by that?” he asked.</p><p>Sebastian smiled, as he shook his head. “No, no, I didn’t mean that in a bad way…” he said. “It’s just that everyone looks at him now.  Hell, I heard some freshmen talking about you two in passing, how Alec was really cute and all.  Then I also heard some people in our year talk about how they heard he was the President of the Archery Club and how they were going to sign up now because he was there.” </p><p>Magnus had tilted his head as he was listening to Sebastian’s words. “Well,” he said slowly, “It’s nice that Alec is finally getting the attention he deserves.  I’m glad. It’s about time he did…”  His words were sincere and from the heart, but a weird feeling was starting to emerge in his gut.  He still continued to smile though, ignoring it…</p><p>Sebastian, not noticing this slight in Magnus, continued breezily.  “You know…not that I’m serious, but if you and Alec don’t work out, for one reason or another, and if he became a free person one day, hypotheticals, of course -- would you mind if I asked him for his number?  There’s absolutely no one here worth dating, but he certainly seems different and more real than anyone around here.  Well, obviously, I’m saying, besides you – of course – Magnus. “ Sebastian tittered.  “We all know that you’re my first love, right, Magnus?”</p><p>It had been a running joke between them since day one, that Sebastian thought the world of Magnus. But they both agreed that they were going to be friends, straight up, as good looking as they both agreed that the other was…</p><p>“Oh?” Magnus said, taken aback about what Sebastian had just said to him.  Sebastian wanted to date Alec?  His heart suddenly was beating a bit quicker than usual –</p><p>He suddenly felt funny inside.  He wasn’t sure if he liked that thought…</p><p>But this is all just pretend, Magnus, his brain thought.  And Alec is really cute, and funny, and great.  Did you honestly think no one would notice him, once he was more stylish and seen more?</p><p>Anyway, it’s not your place to take that from Alec, Magnus, his brain thought.  If Alec really did have a shot at a real relationship with someone, would it really be fair, to keep him in a fake one?  When he could have a chance to pursue someone he really wanted, for that chance to fall in love?”</p><p>Magnus turned to Sebastian and smiled tightly. “Ah, sure, of course,” he said.  “If the time ever came, and Alec and I were no longer an item, then it’s really free rein.  I couldn’t stop him from going after someone he liked. And vice versa.” Magnus laughed.  “But of course I’d hope that you would at least wait a little while after the breakup before chasing him.  I might get insulted if it was done too soon…”</p><p>Sebastian laughed heartily.  “Oh, Magnus, I was just being hypothetical,” he said, putting a finger to Magnus’s cheek and pushing at it slightly in affection, “Well, okay.  That’s good to know that it wouldn’t bother you or anything.”</p><p>Sebastian then continued talking, as he moved onto other topics.  Magnus answered in kind, and was laughing.  But now his mind wasn’t completely on the conversation.</p><p>How did he feel, that he was potentially keeping Alec from searching for someone to potentially love?  And making him stay with him in this fake boyfriend scenario?  This had been totally great, and it was benefiting him, as it had kept Jonathan on the sidelines.</p><p>But how about Alec?  Had this benefited Alec at all?</p><p>The more Magnus thought about it, the more uneasy he became.</p><p>This hadn’t been fair to Alec at all.  Even though he had graciously accepted it and knew what he was getting into, there had been more benefit toward Magnus.</p><p>His mind was suddenly filled with conflicting thoughts, even as he continued to look and talk to Sebastian with his regular smile, pasted in place…</p><p>…………………</p><p>Almost a month had gone by, and there was still a lot of staring. As well as some glares from Jonathan, of which they both just turned and walked in the other direction.  But also a lot of smiles and waves from Magnus’s friends, and even lunches with them in the Courtyard. </p><p>Alec had to admit it was really nice to have a set group to meet up for lunch. </p><p>Even Isabelle would join them for lunch from time to time, and the group eventually become acutely familiar with the sibling backtalk that would constantly send everyone into stitches.  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oh my god, Isabelle,” Catarina said, wiping her eyes after cracking up, “You never told me your big brother was <em>this </em>funny.”</p><p>“Why do you say that?” Isabelle shot back, hands on hips. “Because he keeps making fun of me?”</p><p>“Well,” Magnus said, leaning his head on Alec’s chest while they both sat on the bench across from the both of them. Magnus looked up at Alec with a soft look in his eyes.. “Alexander is pretty funny, Izzy.  But sorry you have to be the brunt of all of that.  At least he’s cute, right?”</p><p>Magnus gave Alec his cutest wide-eyed look and pout.  Alec chuckled, as he bent down and gave Magnus a kiss on the forehead.  Magnus smiled happily, settling himself more comfortably in Alec’s arms.</p><p>“Eww, no.  He’s my brother. I don't find him cute at all,” Isabelle deadpanned.  “Worst excuse ever!”</p><p>Everyone started laughing. </p><p>This type of camaderie was new to Alec, and day by day he started to get used to it.  The morning pickups and drop-offs, the kisses on the cheek, nose, forehead, holding one another, the way they got along together so well, and of Magnus and him calling one another boyfriends…</p><p>Well, even thought none of it was real, things started blurring for Alec. </p><p>If before, he had a crush on Magnus Bane, it had definitely fanned itself into a much larger problem.</p><p>Alec was now undoubtedly head over heels for Magnus, who was pretty much everything he had ever wanted in someone. </p><p>Day by day it was getting harder to differentiate what was fake and what was real.  ‘</p><p>Because, according to their agreement, nothing was real.  They were just fake boyfriends. </p><p>But the way Magnus looked at him, or at least even when Alec would turn, and catch Magnus gazing at him – well it was harder and harder to remember that they were just playing this out…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmm, things are starting to seem a bit more complicated now, aren't they...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. An Unexpected Turn of Events</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Potential conflict rears its ugly head as Alec encounters one of Magnus's exes, causing Magnus and Alec to re-evaluate their arrangement.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey.”  It was an unfamiliar female voice, belonging to an unfamiliar face.  The girl was standing by his locker.  Alec looked up from what he was doing.</p><p>It was a tall willowy blonde with red lipstick, who was leaning against his locker. </p><p>“Yes?”  Alec asked. “Can I help you?”  He furrowed his brow, since he had not recalled ever meeting this girl..</p><p>“I’m Anastasia,” the girl said smoothly, looking at him from under heavily mascara’d lashes.  “Now, how is it that I’ve never seen you before in school?  And I know absolutely<em> everyone</em>…”</p><p>Alec shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said, very confused about why this girl was at his locker, talking to him. “Uh, we don’t have the same classes?”</p><p>That was a guess.  He really had no idea…</p><p>The girl named Anastasia smiled, as if she was aware of some inside joke that only she was privy to.  “Anyway,” she said blithely, “You’re hot.  What’s your name?”</p><p>“Oh? I guess…thanks?  Anyway, I’m Alec,” he said, awkwardly. </p><p>Ugh he wished this girl would just leave right now.   This was getting really weird.</p><p>“Soooo,” the girl continued, not making any move to leave. “So I saw you with Magnus Bane this morning.  Are you two a thing?”</p><p>This girl was really nosy!  Alec was getting slightly irritated, but bit his lip.  He was always taught to be nice and patient. Obviously there were others were not taught this way. </p><p>“Uh, yea, we came to school together,” he said gruffly.  “He’s my boyfriend, we just started going out together recently…”</p><p>“I wouldn’t put stock in that if I were you,” the girl continued, as she paused to examine her manicure.  “Magnus isn’t someone you would take seriously, so don’t get your hopes up for anything lasting. Besides, you know he’s really into Jonathan right?  I just thought I would let you know.  They have this thing going…they like to play around with one another, make the other one jealous, you know?”  She looked up at Alec.</p><p>Alec inhaled sharply. </p><p>Anastasia suddenly looked shocked.</p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry, you didn’t know that?” she said, her eyes widening.  “What did Magnus tell you, that Jonathan is just begging him to go out with him, and that he’s following him everywhere? Ah it’s the same old story.  I’m just sorry you got caught up in all of this.  You look like a nice guy and shouldn’t’ be caught up in their drama, you know?” </p><p>Part of him knew he should not pay this girl any mind about what she was saying about Magnus.  He had gotten to know Magnus, and Magnus seemed so sweet and amazing. But the side of him,that still couldn’t’ believe that Magnus had even talked to him in the first place, started gaining traction. </p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Alec asked, trying not to sound too curious, or hurt.  His voice came out relatively steady, with a hint of “I don’t really care what you say, but I’ll hear what you have to say…”</p><p>Anastasia shrugged. “Magnus isn’t the serious type, and he likes to play games, lots of games.  Jonathan --the unfortunate soul – well, not so unfortunate since he IS the star quarterback, somehow fell for Magnus, “she said, rolling her eyes.  “So it’s been a real cat and mouse type of thing.  Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that Magnus is using you to get to Jonathan.  When this game ends with them, you’re history.  I just don’t want you to get hurt.”   She looked up at him with an innocent look. </p><p>Then her eyes roved over Alec, making Alec nervous, but he held her gaze.  The expression on her face was slightly predatory.</p><p>“Well, Alec, you’re certainly looking fiiiiine.  By the way, if and when the thing with Magnus goes kaput, I’d be interested.  Just ask for Anastasia.  I’m President of the Homecoming Committee,” she said.  She took her hand and placed it on Alec’s arm, slowly sliding it down until it touched his hand. </p><p>Alec attempted to smile, without flinching.  Her touch was like ice, and not welcomed by any means.</p><p>“Uh, thanks,” Alec said with as much fake sincerity as he could muster, gritting his teeth.  “That was really helpful.  I appreciate it.”  He hoped he sounded sincere, when he was feeling anything but sincere right about now…</p><p>Apparently she hadn’t.  “No problem!  Just happy to help!” she said, giving Alec a smile before she bounced off.</p><p>What the hell was that? Alec thought, shaking his head.  Although now he felt a bit shaken that perhaps Magnus had not been telling him the entire truth about things.</p><p>But then again, maybe Anastasia was just a real bitch and make the whole thing up. </p><p>Still, Anastasia had known how to get him, though…</p><p>Lost in thought, he was not aware that Magnus had just walked up to him.</p><p>“Uh, what was that about?” Magnus asked.  His voice sounded a bit off.  He was looking at Alec with a concerned look on his face.</p><p>Alec blinked.  Where did Magnus just come from? </p><p>Magnus stood in front of him, his hands holding his  books.  His brows furrowed in confusion and anxiety.</p><p>“Hey,” Alec said.  “How were your classes?”</p><p>“They were fine,” Magnus said dismissively.  “Anyway, I wasn’t aware you knew Anastasia. “ There was a hard edge of Magnus’s tone of voice, that Alec had never heard him use before.</p><p>Alec looked at Magnus.  Why was he acting like that toward him?  This was completely different than how he was acting this morning, or in the days prior to this…</p><p>“Uh, I don’t,” Alec said finally.  “She came up to me…”</p><p>“What did she want?” Magnus’s eyes, usually so soft, were flinty at the moment. </p><p>Alec looked at Magnus, conflicting emotions swirling inside him.  He wanted so much to give Magnus the benefit of the doubt, but the things the girl was saying…Anyway why did he care, anyway?  This whole thing was fake, so whether Magnus had lied to him about the purpose, what did it really matter, anyway?</p><p>Except that it did matter. </p><p>Alec believed in always telling the truth, no matter what.  And the truth led him to help out something that seemed like he was desperate for help. </p><p>Not to be strung along because of a game…</p><p>He looked at Magnus.  “She told me that you and Jonathan have this game that you play, and that I became unwittingly involved in it,” he said haltingly. “And…I think she asked me out. Well, at least she made her interest known, just in case we didn’t’ end up working out.”</p><p>Magnus remained silent, but his eyes were now flashing.</p><p>“So,” Alec said carefully, looking at Magnus. “Is any of this true?”</p><p>Magnus looked at Alec with an incredulous look on his face.  “So you think I’ve been lying to you all this time?” he said in a small voice.  “Oh my god, not you too…”</p><p>Magnus blinked twice then as his shoulders sagged, and his eyes started to look suspiciously moist.</p><p>Oh my god, was Magnus going to start crying?  Alec’s eyes widened.  Not here, not in the middle of the hallway where everyone could see them!</p><p>He made a decision right then and there.  He grabbed his lunch bag out of his locker, closed it, and turned to Magnus, who still looked really deflated. </p><p>“Come on,” he said, holding out his hand to him.  “Bleachers. We can share my lunch today.  Let’s talk.”</p><p>Magnus refused to look at him, which made Alec’s  heart drop.  But he did take his hand.  Alec laced their fingers together. </p><p>“Okay,” Magnus muttered.</p><p>There was an uneasy silence between them as they walked out into the Courtyard together, then up toward the top of the bleachers.  When they had reached the bleachers, Alec turned back from time to time just to make sure that Magnus was not having trouble with making it up. </p><p>When they had reached the top, they both sat down.  Their hands had dropped to their sides, and just hung there... </p><p>Wordlessly, Alec took out his lunch, which was an overstuffed chicken caesar salad wrap, sliced in two.  Separating it into two halves, he offered a half to Magnus, along with a napkin.  </p><p>Magnus turned to look at him, just them, his eyes still glistening.  He took the wrap.  "Thank you," Magnus said in a quiet voice.</p><p>The way Magnus looked, kinda sad, kinda uncertain, tugged at Alec's heartstrings. </p><p>He suddenly felt terrible for inadvertently making Magnus feel this way.</p><p>Not knowing what else to say at the moment, he started eating his chicken wrap.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Magnus doing the same.</p><p>They both sat there, slightly apart, eating their lunch in silence. </p><p>From time to time, Alec would glance over at Magnus. As Magnus was eating, he kept looking off into the distance, as if contemplating things.</p><p>Eventually they both finished their lunch, and were still silent, just sitting slightly apart from one another.  Alec noticed that Magnus was still looking off int the distance. </p><p>He was so not used to this boy being so tense and sad.  </p><p>Alec felt a surge of empathy for him.  Finally, Alec reached over, laced his fingers through Magnus's.  Magnus didn't pull away.</p><p>Alec then squeezed Magnus's hand, as he started running comforting circles with his thumb along his inner palm.</p><p>That seemed to bring Magnus back.  Magnus finally turned to look at Alec with a searching look in his eyes.  Alec couldn’t tell what he was thinking at the moment.  But he felt compelled to say something.</p><p>“Listen, Magnus,” Alec said. “I didn’t mean to make it sound like I believed her.  I don’t.  I really don’t.”  He hoped Magnus believed him.  He had been wrong to even question Magnus like that.  Magnus  had never acted in anyway that would suggest that he had been lying in any way…</p><p>Magnus smiled, seeming a bit tired.  “That’s okay, Alec,” he said softly.  “I mean, we really don’t know each other that well.  I mean, we really just saw one another once in a blue moon at best prior to all of this.  Things just happened so quickly, didn’t it…”</p><p>Alec nodded. “That’s certainly an understatement,” he said, breaking into a grin. “But don’t think that I felt forced to do it.  This has actually been great -- ” </p><p>He stopped, as a thought occurred to him. “But, Anastasia, she certainly did not sound that nice.  And she said all those thing about you and Jonathan.  It honestly confused me –”</p><p>“Anastasia and I were a thing, for a very short time when I was a sophomore,” Magnus interjected.  “It was casual.  Back then I had just done my first drama solo…and then after that, everyone started noticing me, and it was quite overwhelming.  She asked me out, and back then I really had no experience with dating and all.  And here she was, beautiful, and friendly – and she was trying to encourage me to be myself, so that’s when the experimenting with styles and makeup began.” </p><p>He paused briefly and ran his fingers through his hair.  “But I already always knew I was bisexual by then, and as the relationship progressed, I realized I was more attracted to guys to some degree, and I wanted to explore that aspect of it. So I was honest with her.  She didn’t take it too well, and she started spreading rumors that I had cheated on her, and that because I was bisexual I was slutty and I slept with anything that moved –”</p><p>Magnus shut his eyes, clearly still upset by it all.  “That was not a good time,” he breathed. </p><p>Oh my god, Alec thought, immediately scooting closer to Magnus and putting an arm around him.  Magnus immediately leaned his head in the crook of Alec’s shoulder, sighing. </p><p>“Anastasia and Jonathan are good friends.  And actually I think they hook up from time to time too.  He’s got her totally wrapped around his finger, trust me,” Magnus muttered. </p><p>Wow, Alec thought.  For someone like Magnus to sound like that when talking about someone, that person must really be horrible.</p><p>Alec hugged Magnus just then, and impulsively kissed him on the temple. </p><p>“Mmm,” Magnus hummed. “You always know the right time to do that, boyfriend.  I love that.”</p><p>They sat there together, heads leaning against one another.</p><p>Magnus then pulled away from Alec slightly.  Alec turned to look at him, a question in his eyes.</p><p>“You know, Sebastian says he would totally date you,” Magnus said, offhandedly, trying to sound casual.</p><p>“What?”  The look on Alec’s face was akin to shock.  “When did he say this?  And, um aren’t you bothered by that –”</p><p>Magnus couldn’t help chuckling at that. </p><p>“Oh, Sebastian is a good friend of mine.  He was just joking…well, kind of,” he said.  He shifted uncomfortably, but tried to keep his tone light.  “He was just saying how real you seem, and that was a very attractive quality, aside from all the other great things about you. And how others are starting to notice too….”</p><p>He trailed off. </p><p>He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. Alec was gazing intently at him with his intense hazel eyes. </p><p>“So, how do you feel about that, Magnus?” he asked in a serious tone of voice. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Magnus asked, slightly confused.  But he also felt a bit breathless, upon having Alec look at him like that. </p><p>They gazed at one another.  Magnus looked away after awhile.</p><p>“Well,” he said, continuing to look at the ground, “You are completely amazing as a person, and no one ever noticed you before, at least not in the way that you deserved to be. Of course, they were bound to notice you, though. I mean, you’re so good looking, and sweet, and giving -- and I’m sure people knew that before, but now <em>everyone </em>knows….And you certainly have the right to want to date someone you are interested in, instead of being stuck in this arrangement with me…”</p><p>Magnus trailed off, as the words had come out in a rush. </p><p>He was feeling some pressure behind his eyes at the moment and couldn’t even speak at the moment…</p><p>He suddenly felt Alec’s shoulders tense up, and he released Magnus.  Magnus’s heart plummeted.  That must have been it, he thought, dejectedly.</p><p>There was an uncomfortable silence between them.</p><p>“Is it,” Alec’s voice suddenly interjected, breaking the silence, “That you no longer want to be in the arrangement with me, that’s why you are saying all of this?”</p><p>Alec sounded so uncertain.</p><p>Magnus’s eyes widened, and he whirled around.  “No, it’s not that at all!” he exclaimed.  “No, I…love what we have.” He sighed. “I got used to having you around.  Maybe a bit <em>too</em> much –”</p><p>Alec’s hazel eyes regarded him intensely, in a way that made Magnus’s breath hitch.</p><p>“So,” Alec said softly. “What makes you think I’d want to be anywhere else, or want anyone else, besides you?”</p><p>Magnus stilled, his eyes blowing wide.</p><p>
  <em>Was Alec saying –</em>
</p><p>“I’ve fallen for you,” Alec said huskily, his hazel eyes full of emotion, never leaving his.  “It really wasn’t hard to do.” </p><p>He huffed a laugh, a lovely flush appearing on his face. “But what are the chances that someone as popular, fun, and amazing as you, would ever want someone like me ---”</p><p>Magnus had already moved, closing the distance, to cover Alec’s lips with his own.  Magnus felt Alec stiffen slightly, at first.  Then he yielded, his soft mouth moving against his, as his wonderful arms snaked around Magnus’s torso and drew him in closer to him.</p><p>Their mouths melded sweetly then opened, and then their tongues were sliding against one another.   It was warm,  tender, and sending electric tingles everywhere. </p><p>They were both humming in unison.</p><p>Alec was so happy at that moment, he felt his heart was going to burst. </p><p>
  <em>Magnus liked him back! </em>
</p><p>This was unbelievable, and wonderful all at once. He sighed into the kiss as he embraced Magnus more tightly and deepened the kiss. Magnus tasted like strawberries. </p><p>He’d never kissed anyone like this before.  He never wanted the kiss to end. </p><p>Finally, they had to part, because they needed to breathe.  Alec chuckled in embarrassment as they looked at one another with goofy expressions on their faces.</p><p>“God,” Magnus breathed.  “That was really good.”</p><p>“You don’t need to patronize me,” Alec said.  ‘I’ve never kissed anyone like that before –”<br/>
“What? No way, it was great,” Magnus said in amazement.</p><p>“Uh, beginner’s luck?” Alec said, awkwardly.  He chuckled again.</p><p>They grinned at one another, as they took each other’s hands.</p><p>“So,” Magnus  said coyly, “I heard there’s something going on at the end of the year, I believe it’s a little thing called Prom…”</p><p>“Attend prom with me,” Alec suddenly said, his hazel eyes serious.  Magnus looked at him, wide-eyed.</p><p>“I was just about to ask you!” he exclaimed.</p><p>Alec shrugged. “I figure I had to take the initiative for something here.  You did ask me out first,” he reasoned.</p><p>Magnus couldn’t help grinning.  “Point taken,” he said happily.  “Well, you do know that it’s inevitable that you and I will be voted in as candidates for Prom Kings – that usual Prom King/Queen bs.  How do you feel about that?”</p><p>Alec looked at him, the expression in his eyes and face, open and loving.</p><p>“As long as I’m with you,” he said seriously, “I’m willing to go through anything.” </p><p>He leaned in, as his hand reached toward Magnus’s face, and tenderly moved a piece of hair behind his ear, which had fallen out of place..</p><p>Magnus’s eyes, now shining, never left Alec’s face.  He leaned in toward him, their lips meeting in a sweet, lingering kiss -- full of promise of wonderful moments ahead – no longer as fake boyfriends, but as an official new couple.   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>THE END</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this fic "Won't You Be Mine?" Won't you leave a comment and/or kudo?  I love hearing from readers!  Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>